Cruel World
by n-narcissistic
Summary: Before I could leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me back so we were standing chest to chest, I glared up at him. "Screw you." I hissed out, he gave me a smirk and leaned in. "Screw me, indeed." He growled. I gaped at him. That was so hot...but I still hated him...I think. Jasper/Oc - Seth/Oc
1. Preface

**Preface **

* * *

_Hi guys. This is my preface—wait, can I even consider it my preface? I'm not the only one involved in this stupid love story! Urgh, hold on. _

_… _

_Alright! According to Merriam-Webster dictionary, Preface means the introductory remarks of a speaker or author—Gah! Whatever. Lets just say it's my preface, grammatical errors be dammed. _

_Lets get this straight. This isn't a story were I wrote everything down in a book and later in life published it—I'm not Lana Winters and this isn't American Horror Story. _

_I can't start this off by saying I was a normal girl who fell for the vampire because that isn't true—I'm not a normal girl, but I did fall for the vampire. _

_Sorta cliché if you ask me. _

_Maybe later in life I'll write a story about it. _

_Nah. _

_I'm off topic. Sorry. _

_So , as I was saying; I wasn't a normal girl and I won't tell you what I am right now because that would ruin the surprise! My family and I were the new folks in the rainy town of Forks and we fit in quite well if I do say so—regarding on how Forks is literally a supernatural hotspot. _

_To put it simply, I—the new girl moved into town with my family, started school and ended up finding a supernatural boyfriend and now I can cross 'finding my soul mate and losing my virginity' off my bucket list, the end right? _

_God I wish. _

_I, Zephyrine Northman expected my life to go as smoothly as possibly and just continue, I didn't get that but I wouldn't change a thing—I lied, I would change some minor details, but anyways I didn't get that. _

_My epic love story was as epic as I envisioned it to be, but we had to fight like hell, but it was worth it—Ah, I haven't even told you guys who the person who contributed to my epic love story is, you probably know him as the beautiful honey blond southern vampire—Major Jasper Whitlock. _

_I wasn't one to fall for people quickly but—no I'm not going to quote Elena fucking Gilbert, Jasper didn't sneak up on me, but he did get under my skin and no matter what I did, I could shake him and after that I fell so hard—I really did, and I had it imprinted in my mind that I didn't want to become a boy orientated girl but my world did revolve around him and his world revolved around me. We were literally two peas in a pod. _

_We could have been a tumblr couple. _

_I always wanted a love that would consume me, and Jasper consumed me. _

_Did you catch the double meaning behind that? _

_;) _

_So let me end this preface so I can ramble about how I fell for Jasper Whitlock and how we fought to survive. _

_This isn't a cute story—only a little bit—A lot of shit goes down and people die. _

_Are you prepared for this? Because I wasn't. _

_Lets jump to it, the story of how little ole me was thrown into a life that I wasn't exactly prepared for and how it all spiraled out of control but in the end it was all leading to something _

_I hope you guys know that I'm exaggerating just a tad here, doesn't everyone? But this story is definitely not easy and I will not make it easy for you guys—_

"Zeph! What are you doing?" Magdalena asked curiously trying to look over my shoulder to see what I was writing.

Gasping, I covered it and glared at her. "Can you fucking knock before you enter, holy shit." I hissed.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Old lady shit. Can you leave!?" I shrieked.

She rolled her eyes and moved away and left.

_Okay, now that she interrupted I'm just going to shortened this shit—something I should of done from the beginning but who would of liked a two sentence preface? Nobody. Who the hell would ever take me serious if I did? _

**_Nobody. _**

_Exactly. _

_This is the story of how I fell for one of the most dominating and possessive men ever, the man who promised to love me forever and eternities more, the man who gave himself to me, devoted himself to me. This is the story of how I fell for Jasper Whitlock and how my species declared war. _

_Damn. My handwriting looks sassy. Okay maybe I should erase tha— _

_ Yolo. _

_- Love Zeph & Friends & Family & Mate & maybe children—or not. _

_P.S. This isn't a damn letter that I'm sending so I don't know why I wrote Love at the end. _

_P.S. #2: I actually did it to make this paper look much more sophisticated, this looks really sophisticated now that I look at it, maybe I should— _

The door opened again and I was ready to cuss Magdalena out when I felt my mate nuzzle my neck.

"Hello, Beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

I spun in my spin-y chair and faced him fully, his beautiful topaz eyes shinning with love. I gave him a quick peck. "Hi, Handsome."

In vampire speed he picked me up, got in our bed and placed me on top of his chest, so I was straddling him, but we were chest to chest. I played with his beautiful golden locks.

"I missed you." He murmured against my neck, I shivered excitedly.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. His hands began to trail down my sides until they were placed deliciously on my ass.

Mama's gonna get some tonight.

I giggled, he looked at me with black eyes filled with lust, I licked my lips with anticipation, but then my letter appeared in my head and how my sister was a sneaky bitch so I needed to get rid of it.

I pecked him. "Wait," I said as I got off him and made my way back to my desk. Sitting back down on the spin-y chair I grabbed my pencil again and wrote.

_P.S. #3: I gotta go people. Mama's gonna get some dick tonight. _

I picked the letter up and read it over, a second later I ripped it into small pieces and threw it out the window, letting the air drift the little unreadable pieces away. I turned around and faced Jasper who was staring at me with lust and confusion, I gave him a smirk and slipped off my shirt and obviously jumped my husband—I won't go into detail because there will be more of that in the future.

Enjoy!

* * *

This story was posted last week and apperently it was deleted because the _summary _was too explicit, wow. So I'm reposting, sorry guys!


	2. Chapter 1: First day and it was shitty

**Chapter One: First day and it was shitty**

* * *

**Songs:**

_As Above So Below - Anthony David_

_Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey_

* * *

At 6:00am my stupid alarm rang, but being a typical teen I ignored it and went back to sleep.

At 6:25 it rang again, and I ran with the same excuse, and I obviously ignored it and went back to sleep.

By 6:40 my alarm gave up on me and it was my mother's duty to wake me up—I should of let the alarm wake me up over this she-devil.

"Zeph, wake up." My mother said sternly.

Grumbling like the lazy teen I am, I grabbed the pillow from underneath my head and placed it over my face, to obviously block the noise.

Duh.

"Zeph!" My mother said louder. I whimpered.

Why can't she just leave?

"Zephyrine Anastasia Northman!"

If she had the power of heat vision I would have had two holes burnt in my head. I heard her huff angrily. I heard a light patter of feet make their way towards us, the door squeaked open.

"I got this," Magda said reassuringly.

_She ain't got shi_—

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I squealed out as I jumped out of bed soaking wet and shivering. "What type of crap is this!"

My mom and fourteen year old sister stood in front of me trying not to laugh.

This wasn't a joking matter. HELLO HYPOTHERMIA PEOPLE.

Magda shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up. What type of daughter would I be if I didn't help my poor distressed mother out?" She said innocently.

I pointed at her angrily. "You are full of shit."

"Language." My mom scolded, she turned to leave. "Oh, and you better get ready. You need to be at school by 7:10 to get all your papers."

And she had the nerve to just leave! What type of morning is this.

My sister followed her but before she left she turned around and smiled at me. "Maybe you should change. You look a little _wet__._"

Fuck that.

Maybe I'll like jail.

"'I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I jumped over my bed in hopes of catching her and strangling her to death. She gave me a frightened look and ran.

"Mom! Zeph's attacking me!" She cried.

I was inches away from her when a pair of strong arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back to my room.

"Daaaaaaaaaad," I pouted as I stared up at my sasquatch—I mean father. Heheh.

He looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"Just one hit." I begged. He flicked my nose.

"No," He laughed out. I pouted, he groaned and covered his eyes.

"Stop manipulating meeeee." He cried out jokingly. I smiled and jumped off the bed that he placed me on before.

I need to get dressed. I shooed my father out my room and got in my shower and took a very quick shower since Magda decided to warm me up with the throw of cold water. That little shit.

Walking out the shower wrapped in a towel I quickly turned my heater on and checked again to see if my window was open. Forks was a really cold place and well my room doesn't warm up that fast, so I've taken it upon me to check the window every chance that I get, to see if it mysteriously opened so I can blame it. This little story doesn't have a end reward or anything—the action just makes me feel better.

My little family of four have recently moved to cold Forks mid school year. Obviously nobody care's about little ole me since they—My mom and dad—_just decided _to move here. Nobody asked if I was okay with it, all I got was a 'Hey we're moving and here are some boxes so pack' when I got home from school last year—I don't know why I'm referring it to last year since last year was a month ago—but yeah. Great.

We haven't really unpacked our things yet, and my mom wasn't letting us miss any school, she said and I quote 'I don't need nobody's help to unpack. I have two hands and I'm perfectly healthy. I think I can unpack without nobody's help.' The reason brought this little topic up was because we haven't really unpacked our things meaning I had nothing to wear and—it gets better, I promise—my mom decided to pick my clothes.

Hurray.

:'(

My mom is way to feminine for me and I couldn't really go argue with her about her choices of wardrobe that she picked for me because I was going to be late and that would suck. Cus' you know? First day and all.

"Oh goody, a dress." I said unenthusiastically.

She picked out a black long sleeved dress—one of those dresses that wasn't flashy and that you can wear at any time of the day—she let me borrow her black heeled kohl boots, she threw in a white cardigan and a big parka. Next to the little cute outfit sat my black bucket bag that before the move I packed all my necessities for school.

She's so..._thoughtful_.

Grumbling I slipped on my three favorite rings that where on my bedside table and quickly got dressed. Looking in the mirror I noticed my hair starting to naturally curl so I left it alone and ran downstairs where everyone was.

My beautiful mother was dressed in her pajamas and was standing there looking at me impatiently, when she saw me her face lit up that I was wearing what she picked out for me. I frowned.

"Oh, my baby!" She cooed as she pulled me in a hug. My mom was taller than me and she sort of had a huge chest, and the twins were currently suffocating me.

"I'm dying," I croaked out.

She giggled and patted my head. I pouted. "Stop it." I said firmly. She cooed again and pinched my cheeks.

"My baby looks adorable."

"Did you do this to Magdalena?" I asked, wondering if my sister endured the same torture I was currently going through.

"Oh course!" She said happily.

Grumbling I gently pulled my erratic mother to the car—_which was also her baby_— Magda, was already in the backseat and she looked bored as she played with the radio. Little shit. She looked up at me and looked at me up and down.

"Where are you going? To the strip club?" She insulted.

"Bitch I might be. Where are you going? To have tea with mother Teresa?" I fired back.

She scoffed and leaned back in her seat. Putting on my seatbelt my mom drove off. Forks was a small town so we got to school under ten minutes. My little sister was in high school like me, but she was a freshman, while I was a Junior.

The High school wasn't as small as expected but it wasn't big either. It had everything a normal school had just a little smaller and poorer.

Whoo! Home of the Spartan's right?

_No_.

My foot kept taping repeatedly. I was super nervously, like I want to poop nervous.

The tension is killing me!

January 5th, 2005 is my judgment day.

_Suicide is the only option. _

Ah fuck. Too late. We have arrived at our destination.

"I left my bag a home, whoops looks like we have to go back." Magdalena said sadly from the back.

THERE IS HOPE!

My mother smiled sweetly. "Too bad. Good thing I packed a backup."

Mom: 1

Children: 0

:(

Magda and I grumbled sadly but didn't leave the car. Mom sighed. "Out."

Wow, Mom I love your sympathy. Best mom ever!

Not really.

We grumbled again and got out the car. Mom rolled down the window and smiled at us. "No fights okay?"

"No promises." We mumbled together. She smiled at us lovingly and drove off leaving us to the sharks, and the sharks looked hungry.

Would you judge me if I told you that my fourteen year old sister was taller then me? Even when I'm wearing heels. I'm seventeen by the way.

_I'm judging you. _

Thanks.

"Hello world! Get ready for the—" Before I could finish my could have been good speech, my sister cut me off.

"Nobody wants to listen to your feminist crap." She muttered as she made her way towards the office.

"You're so rude to meeee," I cried as I followed behind her.

God bless Magda's great sense of direction. Everybody was staring at us and I was already freaking a little out. I'm going to tell you guys my secret, I'm actually really shy.

Magda was waiting for me at the front door, motioning for me to go first. She's equally as shy, actually she was worser than me. She doesn't like talking to strangers, she get's super embarrassed and then she opens her mouth and her life and mines is ruined.

Opening the glass door the smell of—what type of smell is this? Hot vagina on a stick?! Wrinkling my nose I walked to the front desk where Mrs. Cope, an elderly secretary sat doing nothing. The whole office was tacky. My mother definitely needed to come here and work her magic (She's an interior designer).

"Hi, I'm Zephyrine Northman and this is my younger sister Magdalena Northman. We're new here?" I said politely.

Oh they look so beautiful.

Frowning, I put my mental walls up. I hated accidentally tapping into peoples minds. Its weird.

PLOT TWIST.

I'm not human! I'm a...

That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot.

"Oh welcome to Fork's! How ya liking it do far?" She asked politely as she shuffled around looking for our schedule I presume.

I shrugged. "It's really cold." I laughed out. "But it's nice out. All the wildlife and stuff, is pretty cool."

"Aha!" She said under her breath as she finally found our papers. "Magdalena," She said she handed it to my sister. "And, Zephyrine." She said finally after handing me my schedule and locker combo and number.

Then she handed us both two white slips. Dafaq is this?

"Get this signed by all of your teachers and turn it in by the end of the day. Have a good Wednesday, girls!" She said cheerfully. We both thanked her and walked out.

Everyone in the hallway kept staring at us, and by the agitated look on Magda's face she looked ready to say something and we didn't need that.

_Magda, calm down. _

_Her eyes twitched and she threw me a glance. _

_Why do they keep staring?! Jesus, I know I'm cute but stop it. _

I scoffed and continued to look for my locker.

_We're new, stupid. This is a small town they never get new students. We're like the new toys that they all want to play with. _

She smiled and walked away looking for her locker in the next building.

_You're so sexual. _

I threw her a smirk as she rolled her eyes and walked away, and I was left alone.

Great.

Looking around I notice everyone look at me, I blushed and gave everyone a smile as I looked around for locker 225.

Oi! I found it! I quickly put in my combo and slipped off my parka leaving me in my cardigan. I adjusted my bag and closed my locker, I jumped in shock when I saw someone leaning against the locker next to me, he smiled at me when he noticed I was staring.

"...Hi," I said slowly.

He smiled even wider. "Hey, I'm Mike Newton, we're locker buddies!" He laughed. "You're Zephyrine Northman right?"

I laughed too, it was a 'I'm really creeped out' laugh though. "Yeah..." I drawled out.

Mike stood up straighter and pointed at my schedule. "Who do you have first?" He asked suddenly.

Looking at my schedule for the first time, it said I had Mr, Mason who apparently taught English Literature. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Uh, Mr. Mason." I said.

His face brightened. "Cool, I have him too! Come I'll show you the way." He said excitedly as he pulled me with him.

Help me.

The classroom that I was led to was incredibly small, nothing compared to my old school. My old was a rich school to be honest, I had to wear those short plaid skirts with a white button up, one of those schools. But I liked the normalcy of this school, it was comforting and it wasn't in your face like Percy Prep was.

More like Pricy Prep.

Ha.

I grabbed my slip and handed it to Mr. Mason who was a tall and balding man. He took my slip and gawked at my name, I cringed slightly—news gets around fast, everyone probably knows that 'adoptive' father and mother are pretty rich and are helping the community with funds. My parents are really my parents but they look really young, My dad looks 25 while my mom looks 20 so we had to come up with a smart lie and this is it. He signed the slip and gave me an empty desk in the back.

I looked at the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything and I could tell this class was going to be fairly easy for me. I spent the rest of the class day dreaming.

When the bell rang—a nasal sound, a gangly boy with acne problems and black hair that was oiled slick back leaned against the aisle to talk to me. I smiled awkwardly.

"You Zephyrine Northman, right?" He looked like the overly helpful type.

_She so beautiful._

Crap. I was flattered but the other things I saw in his head wasn't very...pleasing.

"Yeah," I responded as I grabbed my papers and stood up.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

I checked my schedule again. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

Every time I tried to look away I was met with curious and judgment filled eyes. God I hate people.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

He grabbed his jacket and we headed out. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.

_You're paranoid. _

Thanks.

_No problem. _

"So this is a lot different than Cambridge?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not really, it rained a lot there too and it was always cold. I'm just not used to how small the town is." I said.

"Is there a lot of sun there?"

"Not much."

"Then how are you so tan?" He asked curiously.

"I can't tell you. If I do, I have to kill you after."

He studied my face apprehensively and laughed after. I smiled proudly—at least I was still funny.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and sat in my seat calmly as I thought about all the ways I could kill him, slowly and painfully.

_Fuck math anyways._

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I just told them that I wasn't used to small towns and noisy bitches, hehe I didn't say the last part because that would have been rude.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, we were actually the small height five feet and zero inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights giving her like two inches. Her name was Angela Weber.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

"Hey, ugly." I heard. I rolled my eyes and looked behind me. My little sister stood there with a tray of food and behind her stood some girls her age staring at us in awe, like they were so happy being surround by high schoolers.

"What do you want, turd." I said as I looked through my bag, knowing what she wanted already.

"You know what I want." She sassed. I mocked her as I handed her, her phone. She smiled sweetly at me and walked away.

"Who was that?" Angela laughed at my sour expression.

"My little sister," I said as I poked at my nasty food.

Who would eat this crap?

Starvation is the only option now.

"She looks like you," Angela said, My face scrunched up.

"Ew. Never. I'm obviously much more fabulous than her." I said seriously.

Everyone at the table that was listening to our conversation laughed, even the two fake girls laughed—ew.

Suddenly I felt someone trying to break through my mental walls, it hurt a little and I began to rub my temples softly.

What the hell?

Whoever was trying to read my mind I suddenly pushed them out and I heard a pain filled hiss. Trying to remember the lesson my father taught me before we moved here I telepathically tracked the person who was trying to read my mind and I came across an odd table full of odd people.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They were talking between each other, but they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, but they were staring at my general direction. Blushing I licked my lips thoughtfully and looked for Magda who was sitting at a table near them and was looking at the boys in front of her stoically as they no doubt tried to flirt with her.

I smiled and paid attention to the people talking at the table. Eric smiled at me.

"You've missed a lot this semester, but don't worry I'll hook you up, tutoring, cliff-notes, medical excuses..."

"Thanks, I'll get back to you on that." I laughed. Mike leaned in closer.

"So give us the scoop? Any boyfriends that you left at home?" He said curiously, I could tell he was trying to be nonchalant about it but it wasn't working.

_I would definitely love to date her, have you seen that body?!_

I need to have another lesson with my father because holy crap. I smiled sweetly. "I didn't actually. I usually don't date,"

The brown haired girl sitting next to Mike—one of the fakes, laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. "But?"

Playing along I responded. "But nothing." I said rudely. I heard a thundering laughter suddenly come out that made mostly everyone at our table jump is surprise.

"Jasper Hale is staring at her, Lauren." I heard the brown haired girl whisper to Lauren.

Lauren frowned. "Why would he be looking at that fat slut, Jessica?" She spit out.

Plot twist; Apparently I'm a fat slut.

I leaned forward and looked at them. "Uh, Who's looking at this fat slut?" The same loud laughter was heard again along with a growl.

I didn't know that we were at a zoo...

Lauren and Jessica blanched and grabbed their food trays and left. The remaining people at the table laughed and clapped.

Mike placed his hand behind my chair, and smiled at me. "Girl has some claws."

I scoffed and waved him out. "Please, I'm just fabulous." Everyone at the table laughed again.

A minute passed and I decided to ask the question that was swarming in my head. "So, who's this Jasper Hale?"

The boys at the table tensed while Angela looked back at the odd table and squealed as she grabbed my arm excitedly. "He is looking at you!"

Looking at my sisters table again, my gaze shifted to the table full of odd people who were staring at me. Plot twisted my plot twist.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the four boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair, he was actually very adorably looking. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond and beautiful. God is he was a fucking god.

Jesus take the wheel.

Or my meal.

Holy crap. The intensity of beauty that this man contributes is killing my ovaries one by one.

I'll sell my liver for him...

_What. _

Okay, I lied I actually wouldn't, but you know what I would sell for him...

_My secret garden. _

I smiled at that, I was fucking funny.

This better be Jasper Hale or I'm fighting everyone. The god who I would sell my secret garden too was smirking at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

_You don't know me. _

_You don't know my story. _

_You don't know what I've been through. _

_I. Will. End. You. _

Just kidding. I wouldn't end such a beautiful man.

The other one was dark skinned, he was well built, almost to the first one's level of builtness (I made that word up don't judge me). The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

A lot of bad scenarios were suddenly invaded me and well I think that now I needed a cold shower and well—I needed Jesus.

_Hey teacher. Can. I. Have. Some. __**Extra**. Credit. _

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of a men's magazine (porno), the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town even the dark-skinned one looked pale. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes—purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

They were gorgeous.

"The one with blonde hair, that's Jasper Hale. Next to him are his brothers, Edward and Emmett Cullen and Marcellus Alexandre, and Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister. The pixie one, that's Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said whispered.

I glanced sideways and looked at them, Edward's mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them. I would drop in but there was too much noise here and I couldn't concentrate.

"How the hell are they so beautiful?" I asked astonished as I ripped pieces from my nasty bagel.

"Yes!" Angela agreed as she laughed.

"They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Marcellus and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice didn't hold the shock and condemnation of the small town. I was starting to really like Angela.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

Aw that sorta sucked.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. When I was younger my father and I would actually come to Forks, my Dad had friends in a reservation nearby, I think I would have noticed them on one of my trips here.

"No," she said. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

They were outsiders, clearly not accepted, and that sucked.

Sorry. My vocabulary is starting to sound very stupid.

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression and the same probing came again. Ouch.

Why can't I read her?

My eyebrows raised questioningly. A mind reader? What type of people were the Cullen's because they didn't look normal to me.

"Jasper and Edward are the only singles ones," Angela added as she shyly snuck glances at them, afraid that she'll get caught. She's way to cute.

"They don't date though, so don't waste your time." Mike cut in rudely. Woah, woah, sassy.

I moved my head to the side to hide a smile, and I caught the eye of a certain Hale who also looked amused, his gaze flickered to me and with my great eyesight I noticed his eyes darkened and he sent me a look that promised a lot of things.

* * *

I sat at the table with Angela and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. She had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but two. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat and Jasper Hale sitting in the center aisle to the right.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching them surreptitiously. Just as I passed, Edward suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face - it was hostile, furious. I looked away, when I heard a menacing growl.

Rude and beautiful.

That sounds like a title for a horrible soap opera.

I'd noticed that his eyes were black - coal black. Odd. Jasper eyes were coal black also but he was glared angrily at his brother.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. He told me to pick a seat and I decided that I would sit with the person who looked less hostile, Jasper. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, he looked up and his angry expression softened.

Weird. Very, very weird.

I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning a little towards me. I bit my lip thoughtfully and decided to just say nothing and ignore everyone. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

Too bad, the lesson he was currently teaching I already knew about it.

I would occasionally peek and catch Jasper's eye who would always notice and wink at me. Oh my god, why couldn't he just speak to me, can't he see that I'm a pussy ass bitch?

_Thats our future man._

In our dreams.

I was suddenly hit when lust and I had to rub my thighs together to stop the ache that literally came out of nowhere. I heard Jasper take a deep breathe and making a noise of approval.

I will fight you.

After Lisa gets some attention.

Such an odd day, and I just wanted it to fucking end.

The bell rang loudly and before anyone could blink I was out my seat and going to my next class. Gym.

As I walked there Mike found some type of way to find me. "Hey, Zeph." He said happily. I looked up at him and gave him a polite smile.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We walked to class together; he was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten.

"So, did you throw like a love arrow at Jasper Hale? He couldn't stop looking at you."

I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Jasper Hale's usual behavior.

"Really?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was way friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.

I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously.

_Boring._

The final bell rang at last. And I quickly turned in my paperwork and waited outside for Mom.

Magda soon walked out with a flock of boys following behind her. I scoffed and watched her, she smiled at me.

"Bye." She said dismissively to the boys, they all waved at her and left.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

I looked around the parking lot and noticed that not a lot of people were here, the only people left were the Cullen's—great, and some emo dressed kids who were listening to Bring me the horizon.

Pft. I know my music okay.

"Fine." I said bored. "You?"

She shrugged. "Alright." She spit her gum out. "Why is that pale boy staring at you?" She asked.

Knowing who she was talking about, I shrugged. "I don't know."

Aren't our conversations just beautiful?

"Want me to ask?" She said suddenly. I blushed at the though.

"No!" I said hurriedly. She smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I looked around the parking lot aimlessly. I was really bored and where the fuck is my mom?

"Watch it," I heard someone hiss, I looked to the side and saw my sister glaring at a brown haired boy who looked angry.

"Maybe if you weren't staring at ya feet you wouldn't have ran into me." Magdalena hissed.

The boy look her in the eyes and turned on his heel and left. I whistled. "Secret admirer?"

She pointed to Jasper Hale. "Say something else." She threatened, I pouted.

"So mean."

_Beep Beep. _

"Look who decided to show up," I said as I got in the car.

Mom frowned. "Sorry girls! I was unpacking and I didn't realize what time it was." She said sorry.

We said nothing as we drove off.

"So how was school?"

_Don't even remind me._


	3. Chapter 2: Why you gotta be so hot?

**Chapter Two: Why you gotta be so hot?**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Sail Awolnation Remix - __Skorge _

_Freaks - The Hawk In Paris_

* * *

"Plot twist. I'm actually a trouble maker."

Angela raised an eyebrow at me, my eyes widened comically. "Seriously! I'm a dare devil." I winked at her, she scoffed and handed me a blue tray.

I've been at school for a week now, making it the 12th of January, it was pretty cool. The hype of us new kids has finally dropped to a bearable level, the current hype was Isabella Swan. She's the chiefs daughter apparently and she starts school in five days (the 17th).

Have I mentioned how small towns have the worst gossip ever?

Okay not that I'm like stalking him or anything but...Jasper Hale has missed a week a school. He hasn't come or nothing.

I'M NOT STALKING HIM ALRIGHT AND I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT HIM SO DON'T ASUME THAT SHIT, I JUST NOTICED BECAUSE HE HASN'T SAT NEXT TO ME IN BIOLOGY.

_Why are you yelling?_

Shut up, Zeph Jr.

But plot twist. He was here today.

"How come you're from Cambridge but no accent?" Angela asked as she frowned at the gooey nasty pasta.

Biting my lip, I grabbed a small bag of apple slices and a water bottle and followed her to the table. "Well, I only lived there for five months." We sat down at the table and faced each other, we were the only ones at our table.

"Where did you live before?" She asked curiously.

"Everywhere." I said mysteriously as I popped an apple slice in my mouth. She laughed. "We lived in Cambridge for half a year and then moved here. We don't stay long in places, my dad usually gets a better offer—job wise and we move." I elaborated.

She looked at me sadly. "That must suck." I shrugged.

"It's okay, I was never good with making friends," I paused when I was blinded by a flash of light.

I blinked a couple of times and looked up, a beautiful girl with long black hair looked down at me and smiled, her blue eyes shining in the light, next to her stood a boy who looked around 6'1, he had black hair and blue eyes that seem to gleam. They looked alike, they just had different shades of blue for eyes.

"Sorry! I wasn't here yesterday so I didn't get the chance to take your picture for the school newspaper." She rushed out sheepishly. "I'm Elizabeth Eastwood, but call me Liz."

I smiled. "I'm Zephyrine, but you can call me Zeph since my name is really odd." I laughed out.

The boy next to her smirked at me and waved. "I'm Damon Eastwood, this dorks brother." His voice was h-o-t, hot. I smiled and waved back.

Liz smiled and sat down next to me. "Your name isn't odd. Pretty unique actually. You were named after princess Marie Zephyrine of France."

Wasn't she a smart one.

"I didn't know that." I admitted.

Damon leaned in closer to me. "She's knows a little bit too much." He whispered mockingly, I laughed while Liz pouted.

Someone patted my back and suddenly wedged themselves between Liz and I. "I see you met my home girl, Zeph." Eric sais as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

This is awkward.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Nope. My girl." Suddenly someone pecked my cheek and pulled the seat from Eric making him fall on the ground.

Angela, Liz, and Damon laughed at me as I blushed and slammed my head against the table.

This is my life now.

I'm a kissing booth.

I heard a deep growl and something slam on the table, I looked up and caught the eye of a very angry Jasper Hale. I frowned.

Why was my baby upset?

_YOUR BABY!? _

Shh. Only in my dreams.

Emmett patted Jasper and from the way his lips were moving he was probably telling him to sit down. Jasper snarled and sat back down.

_Holy crap. _

Can we all acknowledge how sexy Jasper Hale looks when he's angry?!

WE ALL NEED TO ACKNOWLEDGE THIS RIGHT NOW.

_My...panties...are...not...dry. _

Plot twist part two.

"You're like a new toy!" Liz squealed out as she grabbed my head, gave me a quick peck on the lips and skipped off. I threw my hands up in the air.

You know when you just fell it in the air how mad someone was mad at you? I felt that. Porque? I don't know.

"What am I today?! Do I look like a damn kissing booth!" I yelled, I must of yelled it too loud since everyone turned their gaze on me.

Crap.

"Liz tends to do that with girls she likes." Angela said as she laughed.

Damon rolled his eyes."What conservative Angela is trying to say is that my sister is 100% gay, and she has her eyes on you."

"Oh cool." I said nonchalant.

Biting my lip thoughtfully I popped another apple slice in my mouth.

Today wasn't such a bad day, I just dreaded getting dressed for gym because I hate it so fucking much. You would be surprised, I love junk food but I don't workout but my body is too bomb. I'm a little cocky, and stupid, and maybe insane.

Very insane.

The table began to soon fill in and everyone was here. Whoo! Party.

_No. _

"When I was fifteen, my dad bought me a new bed and like two weeks later it would just shake for no reason, I could be stiller than stone and it would shake. I later told my mom about it and she hung a cross on the wall and left." I suddenly blurted out.

Damon stared at me amused. "And what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. My bed still shook and I just came to the conclusion that I had some kinky ghost rocking the bed."

The Eastwood sibling who was now sitting next to me leaned in closer and whispered. "I'll rock your bed." I blushed fifty shades of red.

I felt the hostility again.

* * *

"I don't wanna," I whined as Angela and Liz dragged me to biology, literally.

I really didn't want to go, it was so boring! I already learned mostly everything Mr. Molina was teaching right now and I didn't want to go.

_But Jasper's there. _

….Don't ever speak.

"Woman up, Northman!" Liz demanded as we entered the classroom.

At least someone sees me as a woman!

I pouted as Liz pushed me towards my seat. Jasper still wasn't here so it was empty at my table. Liz pointed at my seat. "Sit." She ordered. I shook my head, she sighed and slapped my ass making me squeal and immediately sit down to avoid any further abuse.

She smiled proudly and skipped to her seat which was behind me, she sat next to Damon who was already there and he looked busy getting cozy with some cheerleader. I rolled my eyes in disgust and grabbed my bag and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. I began to doodle when the chair besides me scrapped against the floor.

"The seats taken, sorry." I said without looking up.

"Shall ah' move then?" an accented voice asked.

Hold the phone.

Is that a southern accent?!

MY PANTIES.

Looking up I came face to face with a smirking Jasper Hale, his gorgeous burgundy eyes shining. Such an odd color but it fits him.

I flushed red. "Sorry...I...uh...sorry." I stammered out embarrassed.

He will never father my children now.

_He thinks you're stupid. _

I KNOW!

Jasper chuckled and sat down, all graceful and shit.

_Touch my body, pls. _

"It's alrigh'," He smirked and stuck his hand out. "Ah' didn't properly introduce mahself, I'm Jasper Hale."

I need to go home and play with Lisa.

_Who the fuck Lisa? _

….My secret garden.

_You named your vagina?! _

Bitch bye.

_I CAN'T LEAVE STUPID. WE ARE ONE. _

I smiled back at Jasper and shook his hand. "Zephyrine Northman, but you probably know that." Oh my god I sounded cocky! "I mean... I didn't mean it like that! What I'm trying to...Ah...I just trying to say...this is a small town and news gets around...ah...hehe. I'll stop talking."

Jasper chuckled and kissed the top of my hand and well my panties were officially done. They were my favorite too. He took a deep breathe in and his eyes got darker. I rubbed my thighs together inconspicuously. Jasper let my hand go and gave me a smirk. "I know who you are." He said huskily.

HOLY CRAP FOR A SECOND I THOUGHT HE SAID I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, I ALMOST CRIED.

The bell rang and Mr. Molina began to talk animatedly. "Today we'll be observing the behavior of planaria, a.k.a flatworms." He began to distribute two petri dishes per table.

Oh cool. We're gonna cut them in half and watch them regenerate. Fantastic...so fun...

:(

"We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms. Yes, folks, zombie worms! They just won't die." I giggled.

He was so fucking corny that it hurts.

Jasper is handed a dish and he slides it to me first. Aw, he's such a gentleman. I take the dish and our hands touch and as cliché as this sounds—I felt a spark, much more stronger than the first when we shook hands a minute ago. By the look of it, he felt it too since he looked at me in awe. I shyly looked down at my dish to avoid his eyes.

Shy Sally makes an entrance!

We were then handed some gloves, goggles, and a plastic apron. I looked pretty sassy when I put it on. I turned to Jasper and motioned to my very scientific looking self.

"Tell me that I look sassy," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who told yah' that lie?" He said playfully.

I gasped and held my chest appalled. "My...ego...is...deflating." I cried out, not loud enough that everyone heard.

Jasper laughed and my heart maybe (it did) skip a beat. I'm becoming such a girl. "You look beautiful with whatever you're wearing." He said sincerely after.

I blushed and I couldn't wipe the cheesy smile off my face.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around and came goggle to goggle with Mike, he smiled at me. "Hi?" I said confused.

His blue eyes brightened. "Hey, I was wondering if you had a pencil?" Was this some type of flirt tactic or something? I frowned and shook my head.

"Nah, I lost my only one. Sorry." I said.

I heard a low growl besides me. Mike smiled even wider and held up a purple pencil—my supposed lost pencil. "I had it! Surprise!"

He handed me the pencil and I lifted it awkwardly. "Surprise?" I said awkwardly.

"Newton! Sit down, we're doing a lab!" Mr. Molina scolded. Mike blushed and went back to his seat.

Awkward.

I turned back around and faced my partner who looked angry. He was still sexy so I had no issues with him being angry but I was curious as to why.

Very boldly, if I say so myself, I leaned closer to my biology partner and pinched his cheeks and lifted them up in a smile. I swear once I break out of my shell I'm a terrible person who just does things and doesn't think.

"Is little Jasper upset?" I'm terrible. I am. I was speaking in a fucking baby voice, where is Mike when you need him. He stared at me shocked while I gave him a big smile and let him go. "Now smile, bud, before I cut your worm for ya'."

* * *

Gym wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I had Damon and Liz to entertain me, and let me tell you, they are way to funny together.

The last bell rung and we were out and I was having a very serious conversation with Angela outside, it wasn't raining so no umbrellas.

"Alexander Skarsgard or Joe Manganiello?"

I whimpered and avoided her stared. "Don't make me chose."

She laughed and looked at me sternly, I pouted and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "You. Don't. Understand. I love them!" I cried out thinking about the six and over feet tall men who just called to me.

_Imagine how big their dicks might be. _

I frowned.

They can both pop my cherry, front and back, I may be scared of anal but if that means bedded them both then I will take it!

_We will take it. _

Ok, yeah sure.

"You must choose!" She said fiercely.

I clenched my eyes. I simply refuse! I mustn't ever pick between my two loves!

_What about Jasper Hale? _

Stfu.

"This is TORTURE!" I wrapped my arms around a random student who was walking by. "I chose him as tribute!" I announced.

_Jasper's going to be so mad, HA. _

I frowned at that thought, who the hell did I grab? I think I grabbed the wrong bystander. I'm such an unlucky bitch omg.

SOMEBODY END ME RIGHT NOW.

I GRABBED THE WRONG PERSON AND WRONG GENDER.

During our argument, apparently the whole Cullen clan was walking out and I grabbed the person who was close to my height because that's obviously my instinct and I accidently grabbed Rosalie Hale (Which doesn't make sense at all since she's taller than me, I should of grabbed Alice), the second best thing. Angela was blushing red, while I let the bombshell go and backed away awkwardly from the whole group who was staring at me in amusement.

I was pretty red.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.

MY REPUATATION IS FLYING OUT OF THE ROOF AND I CAN NEVER PURSUE MY DREAM AS A LESBIAN STRIPPER IF THEY THINK THAT I'LL REACT TO ALL THE FEMALES LIKE THIS.

:( :(

I rubbed the back of my neck and gave Rosalie an awkward smile. "Sorry, heh...wrong person. I would never choose you as tribute, pft...it's not like I'm funding some weird cult that steals blondes and sells them in a sex market...pft, that would be _insane_, ha."

….

*Insert the Selena Gomez crying meme here.*

Angela tried to hide a giggle behind me and failed while I face palmed as Emmett wrapped a huge arm around his girlfriends waist and laughed loudly with her.

Why does their laughter sound like fucking music? Who made these beautiful people? By the way I totally ship these two together, they are way to fucking hot together, it makes me want to join their relationship so we can indulge.

;)

Edward rolled his eyes amusingly and he along with Marcellus walked towards their cars, leaving Jasper, Alice, and the dynamic duo, Angela left when she saw Liz and Damon walked by. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at our little group though, because apparently the Cullen's never interact with people outside of their group.

Alice let a twinkling laugh out, while my future baby daddy stared at me, like he was hungry. I'm hungry too but don't stare at me like that.

_He wants to eat Lisa. _

OH MY GOD.

I had to bite my lip really hard to prevent myself from laughing because if I laughed out of the blue they would think I'm crazy and judge me.

Rosalie smiled at me, she looked really fucking nice when she smiled. I just might convert to lesbianism. HAHA, I just made a religion. "Why was I your tribute?" She asked curiously.

I looked at the ground and watch my feet shuffle around and mumbled. "What?" She said trying to understand.

"Alexander Skarsgard vs. Joe Manganiello." I whispered.

I think Emmett is having a problem, like I think its abnormally odd that his laughter is that loud. I blushed harder. Alice squealed happily and clapped.

"I love them!" She said happily. I might have squealed at the same frequency that she did and clapped happily just like she did.

Holy crap. We are the same. Jesus, I have found my twin.

"Me too!" I squealed out.

She stared me down. "Who do you pick?"

I cowered away from her as if I was burning from the sun. HA. "I can never pick..." I whispered as I patted my chest soothingly. "They will both father my future children, even if one of them isn't my type."

Jasper leaned in closer to me, his eyes black with...some type of emotion that I could really pinpoint, jealously?

_You think too keen of yourself. _

:(

"What is ya' type?" He asked in that let-me-take-your-virginity-voice, and he also sported that smirked that made me want to drop my panties and let him just take me.

I leaned in as well and smirked back. "Coincidentally, blondes." His smirk grew while my eyes probably sparkled with mischief.

I heard Emmett whispered to his girlfriend. "Burn." I then heard a slap and a giggle come from Alice.

I moved closer to Jasper. "Tall, handsome, and possessive." I listed off as I played with my hair absently, I moved in closer so we were sort of chest to chest. "And southern."

His eyes got possibly even more darker. Holy Jesus, why am I so bold?

_BEEP. _

I turned around and saw my mom's car, she was staring at me knowingly while Magdalena, who stole my seat was smirking at me. Rolling my eyes, I backed away from the little group and bowed.

"It was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance, I shall seek you perhaps tomorrow?" I didn't let them answer, I turned around and walked to the Mercedes.

"Mom is always cock-blocking, so rude." I muttered under my breath.


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Very Suspicious

**Chapter Three: I'm Very Suspicious**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Crystalised - The xx_

_The 2nd Law: Isolated System - Muse_

* * *

After family dinner (it was Wednesday and we had tacos) ((Which I ate like most of them)), I found myself in my room—let me tell you about my room first, its pretty fucking amazing.

So the ceilings were pretty tall in this house, including my room. I had a huge king sized bed—I toss and turn a lot so my Dad invested in a king for me so I wouldn't fall off, I had cute Christmas lights surround my bed frame which was metal and in a vine design almost, on the right there was a bedside table with a lamp. I had this light Chandelier that made the room light up. My walls were a dark red and the wall border thingy was painted black. Most of my walls were covered in posters and vinyl covers, I had this adorable three rainbow colored bean bags thrown on the floor and two ice-cream sandwich couches. I had a desk in the far corner and my TV was hung on the wall. I also had my own bathroom.

:)

Okay, so after family dinner, I found myself building a fort and I hid under it with my laptop, the light was making me look very creepy, and I began to look up odd videos.

Not porno.

You guys are so dirty.

I was actually searching Massage videos because those, weirdly, calmed me, and well...

I came across a porno maybe?

Well it wasn't a porno but it was this weird video were this lady gave this man a massage and began to...give his...his _dick_ a massage and he's like really hard.

Once he let a moan out I cleared my laptops history and shut it off.

"Never again," I shuddered.

Annoyed with my life, I destroyed my stupid fort and began to get dressed for bed—I already did my homework so I was good. I was in the midst of putting on a shirt when my Mom walked in..

WITHOUT KNOCKING.

WHY TYPE OF RUDENESS IS THIS?!

"MOM!" I cried as I covered my tits.

My mom looked at me like a deer caught in headlights but when she noticed I was naked from the waist up she scoffed and closed the door. She sat at the end of my bed.

_Is she going to give us the sex talk again? _

Oh my god. I hope not.

It was around the age of fourteen that my mom gave me the sex talk after she found me on a porn website, I didn't mean to be on it! It was one of those pop-up ads and she walked in at the wrong time.

:(

Skipping to the actual meaning of this short story. The sex talk that my mom gave me ended up with me screaming and her throwing a bunch of condoms at me while saying 'Make it rain!'.

That was one of the darkest periods of my life.

I slipped on my night shirt and approach her cautiously as I got in bed and under the covers.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked appalled and touched her chest. "What? Can't I visit my oldest daughter without questions being asked?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "So who was that boy you were talking to?" She put air quotes over the word talk.

Oh god, nono.

"Jasper Hale," I muttered. "And he's a man."

My mom laughed when I said the last part a bit defensively. "He's cute," Her eyes were swirling with mischief while I frowned.

"Yeah, I guess." I said lowly as I looked her in the eye.

She hated it when I looked her in the eye, she said it unnerved her so I did it often to get rid of her. She pouted.

"Stop it." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stop what?" I don't know how she did it, but she pouted even more, I suddenly changed the subject. "Mom, do you know the Cullen's?"

Her childish expression suddenly changed and she looked at me seriously. "I do," She said slowly as she studied me. "Why do you ask?"

Okay...something's up, why is she acting like this? "Do they look...weird to you? Not like ugly weird but...odd?"

My mother and Father always knew when I tapped into their minds and they would get so mad about it, I had the opportunity to do it now but I refused too, I've been here a week and two days I don't want to be grounded, yet. She licked her lips thoughtfully, something I got from her.

"I know what your talking about, I work with Dr. Cullen's wife—Esme Cullen, she's extremely nice. I think your being paranoid."

She's lying. I can tell very well when someone is lying, and since my mom has been there my whole life I know her very well. I didn't say nothing though, I _entertained_ her. Just for now.

I sighed. "You're probably right." I leaned to the right and turned off the lamp, just leaving the Christmas lights to illuminate the room. "Good night." I cuddled in my bed and ignored my mother. I could feel her stare for a minute before she sighed and I heard her light footsteps flitter away.

"Good night." I heard her murmur.

* * *

So my father is a very attractive man—I've been told—He's 6'3, has long pale blonde hair that reaches his shoulders but he usually puts it in a pony tail, he has an icy shade of blue for eyes (Something I inherited from him), and he has huge muscles. He can literally pick anything up.

His name is Lucian Northman, and he's a doctor at Forks Hospital.

We were currently arguing because I was taking long to get ready and today he had 'take the kids to school' duty.

I'm a girl! I take long! I actually live up to that stereotype.

Today I decided to straighten my curly hair so that took up most of my time, and I have yet to pick something to wear.

"Hurry up!" My dad roared from downstairs.

He's so mean.

:(

I'm really glad that we picked a house away from everyone. Our neighbors would think we're crazy if they lived next to us.

Okay, I really need to pick something out before my Dad kicks my door open.

It has happened before.

I stomped my foot angrily. "I don't know what to wear!" I wailed.

Things were very simply, I just complicated everything. I had plenty of clothes to wear but I just wasn't feeling it.

_You better begin to feel it before Daddy-O barges in! _

Sighing, I put lotion on my legs and picked out a white pleated skirt that wasn't too short, I grabbed a lavender crop top that was layered so it made my waist look very tiny, I then slipped on a pair of black heels. I jumped suddenly when I heard the clap of thunder.

Why do you do this to meh?

Frowning sadly, I slipped on a light black leather jacket. Hearing the impatient growl come from my Father, I grabbed my bag and umbrella and ran downstairs.

My dad stood there tapping his foot impatient. Oh-la-la, he looks sassy. He was wearing black trousers and a dark blue shirt that was tucked in, he wore black shoes and he had a long black trench coat and was currently holding a brief case.

I smiled happily and jumped on him. "Hi, Papi." I occasionally go Spanish on my parents since my sister and I were forced to take multiple language classes, I like Spanish more when addressing my father because 'Papi' sounded very special and my dad is very special to me.

_You're being gay_.

Shut up. I love my daddy.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Hello, _prinsessa_." (Princess)

"Hurry up, please!" I heard Magdalena yelled from outside, I could hear the soft hum of the car engine so she was safely inside the car away from the rain.

My dad patted my head and looked at me adoringly. "You heard her, we have to go."

And I followed behind him.

"Dad, can we get a dog?" Magda asked as she played with a rubix cube in the back seat.

"Your sister is allergic." He said simply.

No I wasn't?

I looked my dad confused and without taking his eyes off the road he secretly handed me a hundred dollar bill.

Ayy lmao.

"Oh yes, Very allergic." I agreed as I stuffed the bill in my purse.

She huffed and threw the rubix cube gently in her book bag. I don't know why Dad was rushing me when we didn't even arrive late. We would usually stay outside so there wasn't a student drop off place, but there was this side where parents would leave there kids and that's usually near where the Cullen's park. My dad must of saw a parent leave their kid there and now we are here.

Don't look at me like that, I'm actually very observant.

Magda leaned forward and gave my dad a kiss on the check and got out the car, with her umbrella following behind her. She walked over to a group of friends that waited for her. I took off my seat belt and got out the car.

I quickly got under my umbrella without getting my hair wet.

I deserve a golden star.

"Hm." I looked up and my dad looked at me expectantly. I frowned, and he pointed to his cheek.

Sighing, I circled the car so I was by the drivers window and I looked at him. "Dad, I'm a women. I don't kiss cheeks." I elaborated. He smirked, making his dimples more pronounced (Something else I inherited from him).

"Is that so?" He dug deeper.

I smiled brightly and shook my head. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're my Daddy. Of course I'll kiss your cheek."

I'm the biggest child you'll ever meet, the biggest daddy's girl you'll ever meet actually.

He tried to ruffle my hair but I moved out the way quickly. "It took me two hours to do my hair, do not touch." I said seriously.

He laughed and looked at the car's clock. "I have to go,"

I nodded and stepped back, he threw me a wink and drove off.

Not wanting to risk getting my hair wet, I walked up the stairs and into the warm building where my class was.

* * *

"You're so short, its adorable." Damon reached out to pat my head but my hand shot out and slapped it away.

"First you insult my height and then you want to touch my hair? This simply can not do." I shook my head sadly.

Damon laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist and opened the lunch room doors. Nobody paid us no mind, except for some girls who were screaming obscenities at me in their mind, but I ignored it.

"Hey, guys!" Liz said happily as she appeared from nowhere. I smiled at her.

"Hey," I nudged her playfully.

She pointed at my outfit. "You look so adorable," She squealed as she pulled me from Damon's grasped and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks," I choked out.

I was pulled out of her grasp and held protectively, Liz pouted at her brother, Damon rolled his eyes and kept me by his side.

_What are you, a porcelain doll? _

Listen. I do what I want, when I want.

Damon suddenly tensed up, I looked up and saw that he was looking at someone annoyingly, I followed his line of vision and saw a beautiful blonde. She was a statuesque blond, whose hair fell loosely in ringlets in front of her. She was slim and with narrow hips, from what I can see she held herself confidently. She had the same topaz eyes the rest of the Cullen's had except for Jasper.

And guess what.

Said blonde was sitting on Jasper's lap looking at him lovingly as he looked outside, he looked pretty bored and his hands weren't holding her in a loving embrace like lovers do.

_Fuck buddies? _

I'm assuming.

_You're hoping._

"Irina's back." Damon mumbled to Liz. Liz looked at the Cullen's table and made a noise of disgust.

I nudged Damon, his blue eyes flickered down to me. "Who's Irina?" I asked quietly as I placed the same thing I've placed on my tray since my first day here. Apple slices.

I refused to eat anything else from here, it was disgusting and inhumane. I shuddered just thinking about the food schools provided.

Liz cut in instead of Damon. "She's this slut," She hissed out as she flinched away from the dry gravy. "She practically slept with everyone, she's Dr. Carlisle's biological niece, she has two other sisters, they're pretty cool, they moved back to Alaska with their parents. Irina, she has a thing with Jasper, _supposedly_."

Damon grabbed a orange and a bottle of water. "I'm one of the few that she hasn't slept with, and she's going to probably try too. She went to go visit her sisters in Alaska for two weeks and she just now returned. She's a senior like Rosalie and Emmett, so that's a plus." He shuddered and I laughed. "She's not my type."

I looked away. when he said that last part, he like stared me down and that made me sort of shy.

"But she's usually with Jasper." Liz said lowly.

I looked towards the table and I caught Alice and Rosalie's stare, they look sympathetic. My gaze switched to Jasper, he must of felt my gaze since his red eyes flashed over to me. He frowned and sort of pushed Irina towards a seat by herself. Irina frowned.

"Oh," I replied.

Well, that sucks. We don't even need him, being a lesbian was my second option!

_No it wasn't. _

Lunch passed by fast and I now had biology, a class that I now dreaded. I was currently being carried bridal style by Damon. Liz and Damon would occasionally laugh when they saw me blush every time a student would pass by and stare oddly at me.

"Are you sure I'm not heavy?!" I asked Damon for the 700th time.

He rolled his eyes. "You are not heavy, Zeph."

We entered biology and Mr. Molina rolled his eyes at us. "Mr. Eastwood could you please put Ms. Northman down."

He shook his head. "Sorry, I can not." He was speaking in a horrible French accent, I was covering my mouth to refrain from laughing loudly. "Ms. Northman is no longer Ms. Northman, she has join our group so we are now the Eastwood mafia of Forks."

Mr. Molina looked at me, playing along. I nodded furiously. "Uh, yes. Wee, wee."

"Well, would the Eastwood Mafia like to have detention?"

Most of the students in class laughed, I quickly jumped out of Damon's arms and waved Mr. Molina away. "I am not apart of this Mafia, I prefer cults were we cut people." And I went to my seat and sat next to Jasper who look rigid.

_Irina obviously didn't suck his dick. _

The bell rung signaling that the period has started and Mr. Molina began to pass out papers, one for each group. We had to write a lab report as a group, meaning I could ignore Jasper like I intended too. I rather not have problems with his girly friend, and I don't fight for boys, I'm just not down for it.

Jasper looked at me. "Would ya' like to write?" He asked politely.

I scoffed and shook my head. "My handwriting sucks." I ran my fingers lightly on the desk. "But I can doodle." I smiled up at him.

He stared at me hard and smiled back and began to write. I frowned. Why was I being so nice? I'm supposed to be mean and not nice! I'm failing!

"If ya' frown any harder, you'll get wrinkles," He said without looking up at me.

Holy fuck. His hand writing it beautiful, how is that possible.

"Maybe I like wrinkles," I countered back.

Jasper stopped writing and looked at me from under his lashed, I bit my lip. I'M SUPPOSED TO HATE YOU OH MY GOD! He smirked at me and continued to write, I frowned again.

"This is a group project, and you're doing all the work." I pointed out.

I noticed him writing our names on the top and he slid the paper over to me. He was done, while I tried to not show my shock. He raised an eyebrow. "Anythang ya' wanna add?" He asked.

Pouting slightly, I read over the paper and it was well written and maybe College worthy.

I hate you.

_No you don't. _

Don't speak, girl.

Making a noise of indifference, I slid it back to him. "No," I replied grudgingly.

He gave me a small nod and stood up and handed Mr. Molina the Lab Report. Mr. Molina smiled at him and told us to do whatever we wanted between ourselves.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh god.

I NEED THE PAPER BACK!

I looked at the clock and we still had 20 minutes left of class.

20 MINUTES OF JASPER HALE, WHAT DO I DO?!

Whimpering to myself, I put my head sadly on the desk and looked sad. I'm just a ball of sadness.

Jasper sat back down next to me, and I looked at his eyes, I couldn't help it alright, yesterday they were burgundy and now they were a bright red. Why?

His eyes flickered to me, I looked at him seriously, he raised an eyebrow and I pointed towards his eyes. "Your eyes are really cool," I complimented. I heard a distant scoff. "I like how they change colors, yesterday they were darker."

He leaned in closer and his scent hit me, I'm surprised I didn't realize how good he smelled yesterday. Jasper smelled so fucking good, so manly and something else, I can't describe it. Holy crap. I've never smelt something so good, and my body was reacting funny to it.

"So ya' look at me?" He said huskily.

I licked my lips and looked him in the eye. "I can look anywhere I want, it's a free country." I countered.

He chuckled and looked behind for minute before looking at me seriously. He motioned behind me. "So you and Damon, 'ave a thang?" He asked

I smiled playfully. "What? Are you jealous?" I asking jokingly, but he looked pretty serious.

"And if ah' was?" He raised an eyebrow.

I smirked. "I'd say that there is so reason to be, he's just my friend," I bit my lip. "But I can't say the same for your little blonde friend." I smiled widely this time.

Jasper frowned. "Irina?" He murmured. "She ain't nothin' to me." He said, but I could tell he was lying I could just _feel _it.

They obviously had something going on, not necessarily a relationship but its still something, but I just met the guy so it doesn't really matter to me.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me," I paused as I took a look at the clock. I leaned in closer. "I'm not ya' soulmate." I moved away and walked out as the bell rang.

* * *

Gym was a drag like always so when the last bell rung I was out and very happy. I just didn't know who was picking us up.

Walking out I met my sister who looked annoyed but she always looked annoyed so it didn't matter.

"I walked by your bio class and saw you get frisky with Jasper." She commented as I looked around for someone familiar.

I shrugged. "Doesn't really mean anything to me." I was lying so hard.

She laughed. "The Eastwood kid looks at you a lot." I frowned.

I rolled my eyes and caught the eye of a boy that was staring at my sister. I nudged her and motioned to him. "Well it looks like you have an admirer." I pointed out.

Magdalena followed my line of sight and scoffed. "Oh god no."

1 grinned. I saw my mother pull up and we made our way to the car.

"Zephyrine!" I turned around and saw a happy Alice run towards me with Irina following behind her.

"Hey, Alice." I responded confused.

What could she possibly want?

_You sounded rude. _

I know! It wasn't suppose to come out like that!

She handed me a piece of paper, I raised an eyebrow. "Call me anytime and we can go shopping." She explained.

I smiled and nodded. "Ah, sure, sure." She brightened.

Irina cleared her throat behind her and Alice's face flashed with annoyance, she motioned to Irina. "This is my adoptive cousin Irina Denali." Alice introduced not too willingly.

I gave Irina a polite smile and took her hand. She tightened her hand around mines to the point were I think I heard a crack, I felt the pain of my bones collapsing but it wasn't something I wasn't used too. She gave me a sweet smile while mines just widened, Alice looked worried and her eyes kept darting back and forth, I heard a deep menacing growl come from behind us, low enough for the humans to not hear it but loud enough for me to hear it. "I'm Zephyrine Northman." I said as I squeezed her hand back harder.

My kind are pretty strong and the way Irina just grabbed my hand tightly proved that her and her adoptive 'family' weren't exactly humans. She winced subtly and let go. "Nice to meet you," She said rudely as she turned around and walked back to the Cullen's who looked furious at their cousin.

Opps.

Alice grabbed my hand and looked at it. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

Realizing I was still in the presence of my mother, I hurried this up. I gave her a genuine smile and nodded. "I'm fine." I opened the car door and faced her again. "I'll call you maybe this weekend, if your not busy."

She nodded. "Sure," And she turned around and left.

I got in the car and my mom looked voided of any emotion, while Magda moved up so she was in-between the passenger and drivers seat. "Who the hell is that?" She hissed out as she grabbed my hand and watched it as the bones began to go in their rightful place.

My mom took off and I shrugged. "Some slut."

* * *

**A/n: **Thanks for the support guys! I love all of you! I don't want to sound like a review whore or something but, the more reviews I get the fast I'll post a chapter, I just love hearing you guys opinion and it actually really motivates me thus this chapter has been born! Love you all! Please review, fav, and all that good stuff. And also, someone asked about my first story! I took it down because I reread it and it just made me sad how I wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to go, I will hopefully repost that someday or just do a different story.


	5. Chapter Four: Insight on the Rest

**Chapter Four: Insight on the Rest **

* * *

**Songs: **

_Slowly Into the Light - Hi-Finesse _

_Promise - The boxer Rebellion_

* * *

**Jasper POV **

Growling, I grabbed Irina by the throat and pinned her against her bedroom wall. She looked at me fearfully.

"If ya' ever touch my mate, I will rip ya apart and leave your fuckin' head for last so ya' can watch." I snarled.

She closed her eyes and turned head away but she nodded in agreement. Growling one last time, I let her drop and jumped out the window and ran.

_We should of ripped her apart for touching our mate. _

_Kill her. _

_Kill her. _

**_Kill her_. **

Knocking a tree down in anger I sat on the group and pulled my hair to prevent myself from turning back and actually doing what I wanted with Irina.

"Stop it." I growled.

How dare she hurt whats mine. _How dare she. _From across the parking lot I could hear the sound of Zephyrine's hand being crushed and it took Emmett and Rosalie's strength, and Marcellus ability to keep me in place.

I've never felt the biggest urge to kill a vampire in my whole exsistence.

The familiar scent of cherries and vanilla hit me and I quickly stood up and followed it and it led me to a house where _she_ was. I didn't seem to realize how the bond was already setting in place and wanting me to be close as posssible to her.

Finding her room by her scent I quietly jumped and opened the window and entered. My expression softened as I made my way to her limp form.

Her hair was fanned out and the covers covered her from the waist down while the tank top she had covered it all except for her hard nipples-from the cold. I let my hands run down her face gently, she shivered and subconsciously leaned in.

I purred in enlightenment of the feeling of my mate, ad the feeling to kill vanished.

"_Mine_." I growled.

* * *

I could remember the first time Alice and Marcellus sought me out, and I remembered how close I was to ripping poor Alice's head off.

1948, I have recently left Peter and Charlotte. I couldn't deal with their fucking mating shit, they couldn't help but want to fuck all the damn time, I love sex like any other vampire but for Christ sake. I could never catch a break and I couldn't really complain, I didn't even want to it would be unfair. Unfair to complain to a recently mated couple.

I knew how mates worked, even when I wasn't mated myself but I observed during my time with Maria. She obviously didn't allow mated couples in the battle field because of their strong sense of protection and primal instincts. They were just too messy to deal with, and since we are immortal it usually took a newly mated couple to come from their mating-high at least a decade, so when we found mated couples or soon to be we got rid of the problem.

I was in a alley in Philadelphia feeding off a human girl who kept looking at me and throwing me lustful looks when I felt the presence of two vampires.

This short little girl with odd gold eyes and a dark-skinned man stood in the alleyway, they introduced themselves as Alice and Marcellus and by the way I saw Marcellus always keep an eye on Alice I could tell they were fucking mated.

You should never interrupt a vampire while their feeding, its just fucking stupid and suicidal. I lunged at the short vampire bitch, and if Marcellus wasn't telekinetic I would of killed her.

She then explained to me that she was a damn fortune teller but she called herself a clairvoyant, like I gave a shit, she explained to me how her family lived a good lifestyle and that I could come with her and that I didn't have to feed from humans. I ended up telling her to fuck off and left.

Feeding from humans is one of the greatest things for an empath, I loved the thrill and the fear they oozed off-pretty morbid, I know, I'm just one of those vampire in touch with their inner animal and that makes me completely ruthless and emotionless and I strictly stick to instincts.

Fuck and feed. I just couldn't see myself eating bunnies for the rest of my existence, I refuse to be weak.

1999, on New Years Day, I was once again feeding. When you feed off humans, you don't have to feed often, only twice a month or once. It was the end of another tasty year and I decided to spoil myself by feeding more than I usually do. Alice approached me alone this second time, before I could leave she told me she had a vision of me being happy.

I was happy already but she said she had her theories, she said she saw me with a girl, she thinks shes my mate.

The topic of my future mate was something I played around with in my mind. I had a love/hate situation with it. I would gladly accept my mate, because a mate is usually the other half of your soul, whatever you lack the other has and I lacked a lot of empathy for an empath its almost fucking funny. The downside is that I am not a monogamous vampire, I loved fucking any girl at any time.

Could I possibly stay with one female?

I entertained the idea and I decided to go with Alice, why not? I'm immortal why not try new things?

She introduced me to her little pathetic bunny eating family, they were very cautious of me-mostly because of the scars that littered my body. I cared very little of their opinion but I was welcomed into their family. I grew close to Emmett and Rosalie, they reminded me of Peter and Charlotte but they were so different. As stupid as this fucking sounds they brightened my day.

Alice was bearable and Marcellus, her mate wasn't bad, he was quite-just how I liked em'. I couldn't stand the mind-reading prick, he kept picking at my mind and what he saw wasn't too pretty. All I had to do to get him to stop was think about girls I have fucked.

Did you know that he's a goddamn virgin?!

I almost cried in laughter.

The coven leader and his mate were alright people, just a bit demanding and they don't teach their family how a real vampire should be. Carlisle, makes them all think they can pretend to be humans and that everything will be okay but that's not the fucking case. We are fucking vampires and we should fucking embrace it not repress it with their phony act.

I didn't agree to feed off of animals, I just couldn't do it and I wasn't going to, I had to ties to these people. So I kept my regular diet.

During the mid 2000s, I was introduced to the Cullen's extended family-The Denali's. The little coven of theirs consisted of five people; Carmen and Eleazer-who were mated and the coven leaders, Katerina, but she goes by Kate-a striking blond with a powerful gift of electrocuting people with the palm of her hands, Tanya-a busty strawberry blond with a sharp tongue, and Irina-one of the worst Denali sisters but a great fuck so who am I to complain?

Eleazer, recognized me from the stories that were told of me. My reputation proceeds me from being such a ruthless fighter in the field during the Vampire Wars, and a mercenary after I left. I've been hunted by the Volturi, but I'm like a ghost story, I've never been seen and I can not be found for they do not know my real name. A lot of names have been speculated; the mercenary, the devil, the darkness, oh and my favorite, the God of War.

Irina took a liking to me, she was repulsed and afraid because of my scars-like most vampires-but I could give a rats ass, when she found out how gifted I truly was in the bedroom she just couldn't get enough of me but she annoyed the fuck out of me. She grew to love me when I did not, I simply did not want her for love. Love isn't something I gave willingly, it wasn't something I gave willingly as a human and I simply wasn't going to start now with some vampire that meant nothing to me, all I was doing was sticking my dick in her daily.

That can hardly be classified as love.

We've been staying in Forks for two years now. We all posed as a family, I was Rosalie's twin-Peter laughed a storm when I told him about that.

It was the beginning of 2005 when I met her. I knew it because my inner animal came out after being suppressed for five years. He growled in his cage, growling and purring with want while roaring at me to stake my claim and to not let her out of my sight.

She was a beauty, and I would gladly deal with the Cullen's for another five years if that meant having this creature.

Her name was Zephyrine Northman and she had a younger sister named Magdalena, who was a freshman. Her father-Lucian Northman was a doctor and would work alongside with Carlisle and her mother-Rebekah Northman was an interior designer and she would work alongside with Esme. Magdalena and Zephyrine are adoptive children of Lucian and Rebekah Northman but I call bullshit since that's the same excuse we fucking use because Carlisle and Esme look too fucking young to have seven teenage children.

I wanted to rip all of these human's heads off who lusted for my mate, but if I was human I couldn't help it either.

She had the most wonderful scent, the smell of cherries and vanilla, my cock hardened in my jeans just smelling her. She smelt too fucking good to ignore. She was gorgeous-I couldn't stop staring at her, and her body was amazing.

Her hair was curly, thick, and long, it was dark brown and possessed natural highlights, it reached mid-back but if she were to straighten it, it would reach her perfect ass. She was short, around 5'0, maybe even shorter, but her legs looked so long in those heels and that dress, I could help but think about how right her legs would feel wrapped around me as I pounded into her. Those same legs had thighs that were thicker than a tree trunk. Her thighs were the definition of thunder thighs and I would love to sink my teeth into those.

With the dress she wore I could really see her body. She has these hips that were wide, prime and ready to bear a man's child, the same hips that were greatly appreciated during my human days, nowadays skinny twig size females were consider beautiful but I disagreed. Slithering my way up, her plump ass caught my attention, it wasn't too big or too small, it was enough that I could hold it in my hands comfortably, and her breasts! This woman was killing me and I couldn't help but think about how this woman was mines and that made my beast purr happily.

When the humans at her table mentioned that I was staring at her and pointed out who I was, she turned around and I thought things wouldn't get any better. She had high cheek bones, dark pink plump lips, her bottom lip was too big that it made her look like she had a permanent pout, she had thick and long eyelashes, and a button nose. She also had these gorgeous icy blue eyes that pieced my very soul and every time she talked I could see the deep dimples appear on each side of her cheeks.

Zephyrine Northman drove me crazy and she was all mine.

_Not yet._

Soon.

* * *

**Magdalena POV **

After the incident Wednesday with my sister, my mom decided to let Zeph stay home Thursday and Friday while I had to go to school.

Sadly.

At least it was Friday.

Forks High School wasn't bad, I suppose its just I hate how ignorant people are and how they swear they know everything.

Also, I'm not a people person so maybe that's why I'm so easily annoyed.

I was in my last class-french-before lunch, I was pretty bored.

We've been here not very long and I have a group of friends that I can spend time with but I outside of school just consider them acquaintances; As much as I don't want to admit it but I'm using them just for company, they aren't my type of people to really hang with out of school.

I highly doubt we'll stay long in Forks anyways so what's the damn point?

"You're new." I looked up and found a short brown haired girl looking at me.

She looked odd, like a stereotypic loner. She had the whole brown hair parted in the middle, it covered half her face and her bottom lip was red indicating that she kept it 24/7 in her mouth, constantly biting it. She had green eyes and she was rather plain, and she made herself look like a plain Jane with her boring clothing. I gave her an unnerving stare.

"Yeah." I said simply.

She let a breathe out and sat next to me on the empty seat. "I'm Christine Webber." She introduced.

I gave her a sarcastic smile. "I didn't ask."

Christine blushed but my comment didn't seem to deter her. It was quiet for a second at our two person table when she opened her mouth again. "Are you a supernatural creature?"

My head snapped to the right and I glared at her. "Are you fucking retarded?" I hissed out.

Christine frowned but shook her head. "No."

I smirked and leaned in closer to her. "My supernatural sense prove otherwise."

"I don't think you should use that word." She frowned impossibly hard.

I shrugged.

"Do I make you nervous?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She elaborated. "I read an article once saying that when a person is nervous they move a lot, subconsciously."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head. "You got an friends?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head no. "You should get some."

"I don't care about friends." She said rudely, I stared at her shocked. She blushed and composed herself. "Sorry. Sorry for asking so many questions, its just...uh I'm a inspiring novelist, so its important I understand peoples actions and their motivation."

"Impressive." I complemented. "At least someone knows what their doing in this shitty little town."

From the corner of my eye I saw her smile.

The bell rung and I grabbed my book bag and began to walk to lunch when a sudden act of goodness hit me and I turned around and face Christine, who just now walked out.

"Hey, Christine." I called out. Students in the hallway turn their head my way while Christine blushed and looked up from her hair curtain.

Jesus. How much can this girl blush?

I motioned to the cafeteria. She seemed like the type to skip lunch and go to the library. "Come with me." I said. She looked like she was complementing the idea for a minute, when she began to walk my way to lunch.

"So Christine, do you drink?" I asked when I took a bottle out of my bag.

She looked appalled and shook her head. "Alcohol kills brain cells."

Smiling, I took a sip and passed it to her. "Well good thing I have plenty of those and that this isn't alcohol. It's orange juice in a odd bottle. Makes others suspicious when its something innocent."

Christine grabbed the bottle of orange juice, and even with my explanation she smelled it and took a sip.

I opened the cafeteria doors and walked to a different table than a usually sat, this one was closer to my older sisters admirer-the really pale one.

"Do you worship the devil?" She asks when she saw the five pointed star inside a circle drawn on my hand. I scoffed and sat down.

"Do we worship the devil, she says." I mutter under my breathe.

"No." I said as I took out two wrapped sandwiches and handed her one. "Each side represent an element, the topmost representing the soul." She probably thinks I'm all indie and shit when I got this from a show I watched last summer. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"And plus," I added. "It looks fucking hardcore."

"You weird." She says.

I pointed to the glass door that led you to the next building. "There's the fucking door."

She tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy. "And rude." She said like she was studying me.

I shrugged. She was an okay person, someone I can actually deal with and have an actually conversation with.

"All good materials." I said proudly as I took a bite from my sandwich.

She giggled and mirrored my action.

* * *

I didn't even realize that I had most of my classes with Christine, she was that quiet. We got along really great. I was a bitch and in her own way she retaliated, not so rudely. I just need to bring her out her shell.

The last bell rung and my newly acquired friend and I walked out.

"What are you doing later?" I asked curiously as we stepped outside and stood were the buses came to pick up students.

She shrugged. "Nothing."

Biting my lip I asked. "Can I come over?"

Christine looked shock but nodded happily. I took my phone out and texted my mom.

_Mom, I'm going over a friends house. I'll text you the address later. _

_-MN _

I looked at her and winked. "We are good to go." I paused and sat down on the stone stairs. "So how do you get home?"

She shyly sat down next to me. "My mom, but she takes a long time sometimes, if that isn't a problem." I waved it off.

"It's fine."

We sat there in silence for a minute when suddenly someone covered the little bit of sun that shine threw. I looked up, ready to yell at the person when I saw Zeph's admirer or whatever he is.

"...Hi." I said slowly.

The girl who crushed my sisters hand glared down at Jasper and I and walked away. Jasper smiled at me politely and sat down with us.

I threw Christine a suspicious look.

"You're Zeph's little sister right?" He asked, his southern accent peaking through. I nodded slowly.

He opened his binder and handed me a stack of papers. "Can ya' give this to her? This is her missing work." I grabbed it but I continued to stare at him.

Jasper fucking Hale didn't give a rats ass about my sisters make up work, he just want word on her and I being the nice younger sister I am, I provided it. "She's alright." I said simply as I stuffed the papers in my book bag. "She's just a tad sick. She'll be back Monday."

His body which was already tensed, un-tensed and he looked not too stressed.

_Well would you look at that. _

"You like her." Christine pointed out quietly.

I raised my hand for a high five. "A golden star for Chris," I cheered. She looked at my hand oddly, I raised an eyebrow. "No?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No."

"I guess ah' do." Jasper admitted quietly.

My eyes flickered to the girl who glared a me a couple of minutes ago, the blond who seemed to have a thing with Jasper. Christine suddenly stood up and pointed to the crappy minivan who belonged to her mother. I stood up and adjusted my book bag straps. Before following my new friend I turned around and faced Jasper.

"Some advice, if you're willing to take it from a observant fourteen-year old." I said loudly to him. "I would drop the broad and make yourself seem less _asshole-ish_."

I turned around and got in the backseat of the minivan.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Webber." I said politely.

* * *

**Zephyrine POV **

My mom soon arrived home but she didn't arrive with my younger sister, I looked at her questioningly. My mom clapped happily and jumped on the couch with me.

"She has a friend!" She squealed.

I scoffed but smiled. "Violet Parr has friends? Whattttt..?" My mom slapped my arm playfully.

"Stop it."

A couple hours passed and my sister arrived at the same time my dad usually arrived at, which was nine.

"Hey, twerp." I greeted as she walked in the living room and sat next to my pajama wearing self.

"Hey, Zeph." She greeted politely.

My eyes widened and I approached her cautiously. "Who the hell are you and where is my sister." I whispered-hissed to her.

Magda rolled her eyes and placed her book bag in her lap and she rummaged through it. She handed me a stack of papers.

"Whaaa?" I asked sadly as I looked at all the math homework and class work I'll have to make up.

"Jasper, approached me before I left with Christine." She explained. "But he could careless about makeup work, he was lowkey worried about you."

I said nothing as I looked at the makeup work in my hands.

_Aw. He's so thoughtful. _

Shut up.

Trying not to seem like such a girl, I stood up while keeping the papers in my face to hide the blush that sadly decided to make an appearance because of the sweet act.

"I'm going to sleep!" I announced loudly as I ran upstairs and entered my room quickly.

I closed the door and leaned against it as a girly smile escaped me.

_You are being gay. _

I know. :(

_We don't even like him remember. _

...Right.

* * *

**A/n: Two POV's that you never expected ;) Haha, thanks for the support guys I really mean it and I've open to any options or things you might want to see in the story. The more feedback I get the faster I update ;) Any suggestions or questions just ask em, I actually look through my reviews ****because you guys opinion means a lot. Sorry if jaspers a bit oc here :(**


	6. Chapter Five: Do I Wanna Know?

**Chapter Five: Do I Wanna Know?**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Otherside by The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Feels like We only Go Backwards - Tame Impala_

_Elastic Heart ft. The Weeknd & Diplo - Sia_

_Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?!" I roared.

A heard a bang and my door opened and my Dad looked at me confused, I gave him a smile and pointed to the computer screen. My dad has put trust in me and gave me his credit card to keep and the first thing I did was make a Netflix account and I'm like so hooked on this show called Hemlock Grove.

I'M SO IN LOVE.

Nobody understand how much I love Bill Skarsgard, with his beautiful pouty lips, intense dark eyes, his beautiful hair, and that body...

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

"...eh...uh...hi." I smiled at my dad sheepishly as I wiped the tears from my face.

My love is that serious.

My dad scratched his head confused and entered my room and sat down next too me, peering over my shoulder to see what I was watching.

"Hemlock Grove." I explained. He stared at me worried, while I turned my attention back to the screen as I watched Roman Godfrey (Bill Skarsgard character) cry because Letha died during childbirth. "Dad, I love him."

I was suddenly picked up from my bed and I looked at my amused father and then back to the screen. "What are you doing!" I cried as I pointed to my room which we were currently leaving. "I CAN'T LEAVE BILL, DAD."

My dad threw his head back and laughed as he still carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen where my sister sat in her pajamas and my mom was dressed for work.

"What is this?! An intervention!" I yelled as I was finally put down in a chair.

My mom smiled at me and slid me a plate of pancakes. "I hope you know that your going to school today." She slid me a cup of coffee and maple syrup. I looked at her appalled.

"That's not fair! I barely got any sleep! I haven't even slept! I stayed up all night watch Hemlock Grove! THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!" I cried as I slammed my hand against the table.

Magda flinches and hissed at me. "Can you fucking not?! It's six in the damn morning!" She then placed her head back down in her crossed arms.

"You haven't slept?!" My parents asked appalled, I gave them a sheepish smiled.

"You didn't tell me beforehand that I was going to be forced to go to school last night so I assumed!" I said defensively with my mouth full of pancakes. My mom looked at me shocked and then she shook her hand and rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"I would let you stay home but I promised Charlie-Forks chief of police and the man that asked me to fix his daughters bedroom, that you would pick his daughter up today until she gets her new car tomorrow."

DAMN YOU DINKLEBERG.

"Why me? I don't even have a car." I pointed out. It was funny though, I don't have a car but I have my fucking license like what type of shit is that?

Mom and dad sent each other a discreet smile and looked at me excitedly, I stared at them cautiously as I took a slow bite out of my pancake. My mom ran up to me and covered my eyes and helped me stand up.

"Rape!" I yelped out as I was dragged to god knows where.

_Seriously? Rape? _

Omg, Zeph Jr. I missed you!

_Shut up. _

:(

I heard the front door open and like a sucker punch to the tits, I was hit with the cold air and I began to shiver-don't fucking judge me, I'm a woman, I can deal with 5inch heels, then I can deal with cold air...I just can't deal with it when I'm dressed in a tank top and sleep shorts.

Feeling the air shift around me, I felt an incoming object come my face and my hand shot out and caught it. I'm fucking jesus, I did that shit with my eyes closed. My mom removed her hands from my hands and I looked at the object in my hand and saw that it was a set of car keys.

What the hell am I gonna do with car keys?

Magda, must of saw my confused expression and she scoffed and pointed to the driveway. "They bought you a car, dumbass." She rolled her eyes and walked back inside the house.

The car was pretty nice, I mean I don't know a damn thing about cars but as a fellow American I can tell it was a muscle car. It was a black two door intimidating car that seated four people, the windows were tinted and it was fucking beautiful.

I sound like such a girl, ha.

My dad put a hand behind my back and led me to the car, mom smiled at us and ran back inside. My dad grabbed the keys from my hand and turned the car on, the engine roared to life.

"This is a 2005 Ford Mustang, this will be your car alright? Six cylinder with a 210 horse power. These are the rules...there are no rules. Just don't get pulled over or arrested, that's all I ask." He smiled at me.

I sniffed and wrapped my arms around him. "I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, MY NEXT STEP ON BECOMING A WOMAN!" I moved away from my dad and held my hand up in a declaration, I stomped on foot hard on the group.

My dad ruffled my hair and pushed me towards the house. "Go get dressed, you crazy person. Remember to pick up the chiefs daughter!"

Forks was that small that even I-a new comer knew where the chief lived. I grunted and grabbed the keys from the ignition and ran upstairs to take a cold ass shower.

I don't know how I'm going to survive today with no sleep.

Oh god.

* * *

"You look like you're mourning." My sister pointed to my outfit.

I was wearing a long black see-through owl sweater with a black tank top under, I had a pair of black leggings on, I was wearing a pair of black spikey leather lace up booties, and I had a black leather jacket thrown on.

Wait! There is more! I was wearing a black brim hat over my wet hair, a black choker on, and a pair of black rounded sunglasses which made me look like the biggest douche since there wasn't any sun out, I was wearing them to cover the bags under my eyes. I looked like the biggest wannabe grunge/tumblr bitch ever.

I was mourning, for my lack of sleep actually.

Magda sighed and looked out the window, we were waiting for the new girl Isabella Swan, but mom said to call her Bella because that's what she goes by.

The Swans house was pretty nice looking, a two floor white house with green steps leading to the front door. Nothing special. The police cruiser wasn't parked out, meaning that the Chief wasn't home so I can now freely snort some good ole cocaine.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding.

Say no to drugs.

_"How long, how long, will I slide, separate my sides." _

"This is my favorite Red Hot Chili Pepper song." I said as I bobbed my head to _otherside by the red hot chili peppers. _

"Is that her?" Magda asked impatiently.

I looked out the window and was greeted with the sight of a 5'4 brown haired female who was clumsy since she barely stepped out the house and has stumbled 400 times. She was very pale, almost Cullen pale and she had long wavy brown hair. She looked at our car and walked over to us, her unique brown eyes looking at us curiously.

"Zephyrine Northman?" She asked timidly.

I smiled and unlocked the door. "At your service, please enter the vehicle." Magda threw her bag in the bag seat and climbed over the middle and sat in the back, giving Bella the passenger seat. Bella's cheeks tinted pint but she opened the door and got in. I gave her my hand.

"I'm obviously Zephyrine, call me Zeph though. Don't let these glasses fool you, I am not a complete douche bag, I just didn't get any sleep and I'm covering my bags with these ridiculously big sunglasses" I gave her my best winning smiles.

She laughed and shook my head. "Bella Swan." She looked at the back and my sister gave her a small smile and waved.

"Magdalena Northman, the youngest and the best Northman out there, but you don't have to call me all that, just call me Magda." Bella gave her a smile as well while I rolled my eyes at the twerps words.

I took the car off of park and began to drive to school.

"You have a really nice car." Bella complemented, I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw that she was holding on to dear life since I was driving really fast. From the central rear view mirror I saw Magda roll her eyes at Bella while I smiled discreetly.

"Thank you." I thanked. "I hope you know that everyone at school is waiting for you." She groaned and ran her fingers threw her hair, obviously stressed.

"Don't like attention?" My sister asked curiously.

Bella shook her head. "I hate it, I'm not used to attention at all." She blushed.

_Weird chick. _

She's the suffer in silence type.

_Same._

I laughed. "Well in this small town, you are bound to have all the attention. We were new students here too, we've been here for two weeks. I'm glad you're here too take the hype away from us." She pouted slightly, I nudged her, her brown eyes flashed to my blue eyes.

"If you need help, just ask, its not a problem."

"At least I have some friends here." She gave me a relived smiled.

"Junior?" I asked, she nodded. Bella turned and faced my sister.

"Freshman." Magda gave her a smile mixed between a grimace.

We rolled up to the scene and I parked somewhere closer to the main office, students turned their heads to look at the car since this was only good looking car around here along with the Cullen's-student wise, because my parents had really nice cars too. They probably thought it was Bella but SURPRISE BITCH!

I rolled the windows up and cut the engine, I gave Bella a wicked look.

"Welcome to Forks High."

* * *

"MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!" Liz sung out next to me as she doodled on our Spanish worksheet that I finished in five minutes.

Nobody seems to understand how fucking tired I am, I literally have to pinch myself a couple of times to prevent myself from closing my eyes.

But Bill Skarsgard was totally worth it.

I love that man.

Turns out, Bella and I have most of our classes together except for gym, she had gym in the morning while I didn't. I did the makeup work that Jasper gave to my sister and I handed them in, it was pretty weird how I only had Jasper in Biology class but he somehow managed to give me two days worth of makeup work from all my classes when I only shared one class with him.

I was currently in Spanish class, the class before lunch and like every teen I enjoyed lunch because I got to see my friends.

_you have friends?! _

...bye

"Cómo estás? ¿Dónde has estado durante los últimos dos días? (_How are you? Where have you been for the past two days?_)" Ms. Zamora asked me in Spanish.

"Yo estaba en casa, yo estaba muy enferma y mi madre no quería que yo vaya a la escuela por enfermedad y contagiar a mis compañeros de clase. (_I was home, I was very sick and my mother didn't want me to come to school sick and spread it to my classmates._)" I replied sadly.

"¿Estás bien ahora? (_Are you okay now?_)" She asked worriedly. The students around us stared at me shocked as they watched me talk fluently in Spanish.

They all thought I was Caucasian which I am but I'm half Swedish from my dad's side and I was fluent in five other languages, so is my sister because of the language classes we were forced to take when we were younger.

"Si, gracias por la preocupación. (_Yes, thank you for worry_)" I said thankfully as I gave her a charming smiled.

Dazed, Ms. Zamora smiled back. "No hay problema, si necesitas algo, sólo dime. (N_o problem, if you need anything just tell me__._)" She then turned her attention back to the class.

"You slick, bitch." Liz cackled besides me, I threw her a smirk and gathered my things since the bell was about to ring in a minute.

I flipped my hair back dramatically and fluttered my eyelashes in Liz's direction. "I try." The bell rung and Liz scoffed as she pulled me out my seat and towards the cafeteria.

"So apart from that bullshit lie, why did you miss two days of school?" Liz asked curiously.

I shrugged. "My mom didn't want me to go to school, reasons beyond me, but who am I to complain?" We entered the cafeteria and I saw Bella sitting next to Angela and the post it bitches-let me explain what and who the post it bitches are. The post it bitches are Jessica and Lauren, and they are like post it notes, they stick onto every boy. Bella saw me and waved timidly, I smiled and waved back.

"Dude, your parents are Cullen cool." Liz gushed out sadly. I turned back to look at the Cullen's table and noticed that they weren't there, I looked back at Liz confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

We sat down at our table, where Damon sat with a random sophomore girl on his lap. They were practically eating their faces off.

Liz and I rolled our eyes in unison and she leaned in closer to elaborate. "When its good outside, like warm and sunny, Dr. Cullen takes his kids out and takes them camping. If I tried that with my parents we would get the scolding of our life. My dad wants us to be in school all the time, even when we're dying, he wants us to get in a good college."

I frowned. "That sounds like something a vampire would do." I said jokingly but I wasn't joking, it was a subject I was contemplating but I wasn't sure, I mean they just missed sunny days that doesn't mean nothing.

_But they're really pale and have a weird eye color. _

True, true. And Jasper's really cold, I don't know if that applies at all.

_We should dig deeper. _

Later.

"Thank you for your service dear, now run along." Damon patted the sophomore girl on the head as he gave her a taunting smiled.

The girls eyes began to water as she glared at him. She got off his lap and slapped him. "Fuck you!" She cussed as she turned around and ran out.

"You're an asshole." I frowned at him.

Damon turned to us and gave us a genuine smile and scooted closer to us. He threw an arm over my shoulder. "I am." He agreed as he poked my side making me jump and laugh. "But not too you two."

Liz ripped me out of his side. "Yeah, yada yada. Shut up. We are going to get some food."

I laughed and walked with Liz to the cafeteria line, I stood off to the side and she looked at me confused. "I'm not getting any food." I said. She nodded and stood in line.

_"Stupid fucking human." _

Practically feeling the hostile thought, I turned around to see who it came from and came eye to eye with Irina. The Cullen's were back at their table but Irina wasn't sitting with them, Irina was sitting at a table full of male jocks. Irina glared at me one last time and turned her attention back to the boys at her table.

_So no more Irina and Jasper? _

I guess not.

_TAKE THE KILL. _

No bitch.

I'm really tired, leaning against the window I closed my eyes just for a minute. JUST FOR A MINUTE OKAY.

"Hello."

I let a yelp out and jumped.

_Well that shit certainly woke your ass up. _

It did actually, and now I'm very sad.

Sometimes I really question my sanity but then I remember there isn't none to question, like who the hell talks to themselves mentally?

_I'm your conscious you dumb bitch, I tell you what's right from wrong and what should be questioned and what shouldn't be._

Shut up.

I looked up at the person who scared the shit out of me and was welcomed with a pair of gold eyes, it was Rosalie Hale-the person I least expected to see, to be honest. I adjusted my hat and sunglasses and smiled at her.

"...Hi." I said slowly, did I mention that when I'm sleep deprived I take things in a much slower rate?

First Step of sleep deprivation: Slowness

"You look like a fucking douchbag wearing glasses indoors, and it makes you look plain stupid since the sun isn't out." She pointed out.

_Sassy. _

Very.

A slow smile spread on my face. "That's what I've been telling everyone!" I said happily, know that at least someone thought I was a douche for wearing glasses indoors.

_That's not something to be proud of. _

...Right.

Rosalie gave me a small smile and leaned against the window. "Did you get punched in the face?" She asked curiously.

I took my glasses off and blinked as the harsh cafeteria lights invaded my sight.

Fuck. These glasses were darker than I imagined.

"Does it look like I was punched in the face?" I snapped out.

Second stage of sleep deprivation: Crankiness

She scoffed. "You might as well have been." I cracked a smile and put my glasses back on. "Why did you ask? Does Ice Queen care?"

Rosalie waved me off. "Please. I was only asking for Jasper's sake." I ignored Jasper's name and put the attention back on Ice Queen.

"Don't lie! You care!" I sung out, from the corner of my eye she smiled.

"Nope." She looked outside. "Why are your bags so bad? Did you sleep at all last night."

"That's the thing, I didn't sleep, I thought I was going to get to stay home another day so I spent my whole night watching season one of Hemlock Grove on Netflix." I explained.

Rosalie looked semi-shocked. "And your mother didn't take pity on you?"

I nodded. "She did. I just had to go to school because she promised the chief that I would pick his daughter up and drop her home today." Her face flashed in anger at the mention of Bella.

"Well, I say fuck the chiefs daughter and worry about your health." She said sternly.

"I agree, but its not like this is my first time not sleeping for a full day." I said as a matter of fact.

We stayed silent, I looked over to the lunch line and noticed Liz was a person away from paying. "He doesn't have a thing with Irina, they were just fuck buddies for a while." Rosalie said suddenly.

I heard a distant hiss and growl. I turned my attention back on her. "Did Jasper ask you to tell me this?" I asked curious.

She shook her head and let a chuckled out. "God no. Jasper has way to much pride for that."

I let a small smile resurface. "I can tell. He has this sense of confidence and this I'm-better-than-you-but-I'm-humble-enough-to-not-show-it-but-I-will-fuck-you-up-so-leave-me-alone-I'm-an-independent-man-I-need-no-woman." I said in one breath. Rosalie laughs loudly.

"You and Jasper. Its gonna happen." She said knowingly.

"Hm." I lick my lips. "So you're psychic?" I scoff.

Rosalie has this knowingly look to her. "No." She says sincerely.

I stand up straight when I see Liz walk my way. "We'll see." I mumble out as I follow my friend back to the table.

* * *

"Hey," I looked to my right and saw Bella latched on to my side, not literally but she might as well been.

"Hey, how has school been?" I asked curiously as I arrange my biology make up work to hand in.

She frowned from the corner of my eye. "Unsettling, everyone is so..."

"Nosy and in your shit?" I finish off for her as I led her to Biology.

Bella grimaced but nodded.

_Prude._

Hehehe.

We entered the class and I noticed that, that stupid huge fan was on, I quickly handed Mr. Molina my makeup work and sat at the table where my partner was already sitting.

I sluggishly sat down and put my laid my head down on the desk, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

A cold hand began to trail down my arm but I ignored it, it began to trail down my sides until it reached my thigh.

I groaned and moved my body closer to the hand, I was hit with a wave of lust and bit my lip. The hand began to rub me threw my leggings and I sat up and met the black eyes of Jasper Hale.

He began to move his fingers and I let a low moan out, he growled huskily and I suddenly wasn't in my seat anymore, I was slammed against the wall. I breathed heavily and I looked up at him, dazed.

"Zephyrine," He groans as I began to rock my body against his hard on.

"Jasper," I growl out as my hand trails down and I gripped him.

He growls loudly and slams his hand against the wall near my head while the other hand fists the back of my head.

Feeling the desire pulsating from him as it mingles with my own, without any thought I grab the back of Jasper's head and crush my lips to his.

He growls against my lips and bends over me and picks me up from my ass as he grounds into me. I threw my head back and moaned.

"Mine." He hisses in my ear.

"Zephyrine, Zephyrine! ZEPHYRINE!"

My head shoots up and I've met with the angry gaze of Mr. Moline. "..What?" I managed to mutter out.

He points at me angrily. "No sleeping in my class!" And he turned his attention back to the computer.

I stared at him shocked.

_OH MY GOD. _

_OH MY GOD. _

_DID YOU JUST. _

_I JUST HAD A WET DREAM! IN CLASS! OH MY GOD! _

_ABOUT JASPER. _

I look at Jasper from the corner of my eye and notice that he's gripping the desk hard and his now black eyes were darting everywhere, I moved my thighs together to get some friction.

Step three in sleep deprivation: Hallucinations

I see Jasper shift in his seat and my perverted ass accidentally looks down and...

My hands shoot up and Mr. Molina looks at me annoyed. "Yes, Ms. Northman?"

"Can I...uh...can I go to the bathroom?" I asked as I was hit with another wave of lust.

_Talk about sexual frustration. _

Mr. Molina looks like he's about to say no. "I'm having lady problems!" I squeaked out as I grabbed my bag and ran out.

_You did it now. _

Breathing heavy I slammed the girls bathroom door and went straight to the sink. Nobody was in the bathroom. Sighing I turned the water on and splashed my face with cold water.

"Holy fucking shit." I breathed out in disbelief.

Never in my life have I ever had a WET DREAM in class, EVER. I sighed and leaned in closer to the mirror and I inspect my eyes, my eyes were so dilated that there was no blue left. Goddamn.

_These wet dreams should be illegal for a virgin such as ourselfs. _

I agree on that.

The bathroom door slams open and I look up and-_oh fuck __fuck fuck fuck **fuck**_**_._** My dilated eyes connect with Jasper's hungry black eyes.

_ZEPHYRINE HE'S IN THE WRONG BATHROOM. _

_GET HIM OUT RIGHT NOW. _

_HE'S A WOMAN. _

_PLOT TWIST. _

He growls deeply and approaches me like a predator would walk up to their prey, he grips my face in his cold hands and I looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Such ah' tease." He whispers huskily against my lips.

_THIS IS NOT A DREAM, ABORT, ABORT! _

I let a breathy moan out and he smirked and crushes his lips against mine, my hand immediately wrap around his neck and his hands grip my ass and lifts me on the sink.

Jasper devours my lips as if he hasn't eaten in months, I battle with his tongue for dominance, he bites my lip as I let another moan out, I could feel him smirk against my mouth. My hand grips his soft curly hair and I pull his head back and surprises myself and him.

"_Mine_," I growl with such certainty and possession that it left him stunned, but not for long. He grabs me in a chokehold that didn't hurt me but kept me in place.

He snarls at me and pulls me closer as we maintained eye contact. "**Mine**."

* * *

OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO!

After that little scene in the bathroom, the bell rung and that snapped us out of our haze, I freaked out, grabbed my shit and walked out.

The last bell rung and I quickly walked out and met Magdalena by the car, she was walking with a girl with brown hair that looked like a younger Angela. She smiled at me timidly.

"I'm Christine Webber." She said politely.

I smiled back. "Zephyrine, but call me Zeph."

Magda nudged me and whispered in my ear. "Can you give her a ride home?" I give her a curt nod and look for Bella.

Bella walked out and she looked like she wanted to cry, behind her stormed out Edward Cullen and he walked over to his family, I so happened to catch the eye of a certain Hale and he smirked and sent me a wink, I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"Hey, Bella." I said happily as I pushed my seat up to give space to Christine and Magda to get it.

"Hey." She said as her voice wavered slightly.

I leaned in closer to her, where I was basically on top of my car. "What happen?" I ask quietly, I discreetly point to Edward Cullen. "Was it him? I'll cut him." And I take out a small knife from my pocket.

She stares at me shocked, and I laugh at her expression. I grab the knife and bend it. "It's a plastic knife, silly." She laughed, and that seemed to brighten her up a bit.

"Come on, lets go."


	7. Chapter Six: Day full of Awk

**Chapter Six: Day full of Awk**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Us by Movement_

_LaLa LaLa Song by James S. Levine_

* * *

I probably said no, more times than I ever visited a hospital.

Yeah.

It was _that_ bad.

And apart from the awkwardness of saying no to every boy who asked me to the Girls Choice dance (Yeah, I don't understand that either, it's a girls choice dance why are you asking me?), I had to confront Jasper.

Okay, I said that wrong. Not like confront, like I'm going to fight you, more like I have to go to biology and confront another awkward situation.

Everyday is a fight you guys.

Kids, don't ever do something under the moment, just don't, because then you'll have to deal with the awkwardness the next day.

God. I dread biology already.

_SKIP! _

I can't, I'm a good child.

_Pft. You weren't a good child yesterday when you fondued with Jasper Hale. _

:(

Walking to Biology the next day, I wasn't sure if I was taking the walk of shame or the walk of you're a slut. I like to think both?

I took off my leather jacket while entering Biology and hung it on the coat hanger, Jasper was already in his seat so being me, I slowly walk my way to my table and sit down.

The Bell rung and class begun.

Mr. Molina explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

But some of us weren't here, and they weren't going to be here until next Monday since they were on a trip, including my two friends Damon and Liz.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first," Jasper says. I looked up to see him smiling a cute smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot, but I'm a woman and very independent so I smiled back and moved closer to the microscope.

I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident, for a bad bitch. "Prophase."

He writes down the answer and we switch items. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, I was writing it down as he spoke.

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me.

I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. And suddenly I pouted at I looked at his elegant hand writing.

"I think you should erase my handwriting and write it over." I suddenly blurt out. He looks at me oddly and I smile sheepishly and compared out handwriting. " My handwriting looks really nasty while yours look like fucking...something...it looks beautiful compared to mines and it just clashes."

_Really? _

_Really? _

_Fucking really? _

_Are you trying to get yourself in a sexual encounter with him? _

...No...pft, neverrr.

He rolls his red eyes. "Its fine." He reassures me.

Can someone explain to me how we're having such a calm conversation after practically claiming each other in the bathroom last week?

_Match made in hell. _

HAHAHAHAAHAHAH.

**no. **

Mr. Molina came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Jasper, didn't you think Zephyrine should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Molina asked.

"Zeph," He corrected automatically, I awed internally. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

I stare at him confused as I hear him talk without his accent, I didn't like that. I enjoyed his accent very much. Mr. Molina looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Molina nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Cambridge?"

Hell yeah. "Yes."

"So," He gestures to our closeness, which until now I realized that we were really fucking close. "Are you guys together?"

I froze.

OH GOD.

DID MY BIOLOGY TEACHER JUST

DID HE JUST ASK ME IF I WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH JASPER FUCKING HALE

_HE DID. _

"No," I blushed. "We're just friends."

"Well, she is, I'm not." Jasper smiled me and I blush even more.

_He just quoted the fault in our stars, unintentionally! we have to marry him. _

You hate him.

_Well, Augustus Waters makes everything better. _

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. I look at Jasper seriously, well as seriously as I could since I was still blushing from the other comment.

Don't judge me, I'm a shy bitch and I blush a lot.

"Why did you talk normally?" I asked as I looked at him like he committed a crime, well in my book he did.

"Are ya' implying that ah' talk funny?" He smirks while I become flustered.

WHY DOES HE DO THIS TO ME.

WHY DOES HE HAVE TO MAKE THINGS LIKE THIS.

I JUST WANTED A civilized CONVERSATION LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE.

_lol._

"No!" I said defending myself. "I like your accent very much actually...wait...uh...I mean...you son of a gun."

I stare up at him shocked, as he laughs. My voice raises an octave and I punched his shoulder. "This is not funny!"

He smiles at me, his red eyes filled with mirth, and he leans in closer to me. "So when are we gonna address what happened in the bathroom?"

How much fucking blood do I fucking have?

Seriously, I've never blushed so much in my fucking life?

Halp.

"You see..."I pause thinking of an excuse to give. "That wasn't me, that was actually...my twin sister." I laugh awkwardly as I rub the back of my neck. "My twin sister, Anastasia."

He raises an eyebrow and leans in closer. "Oh yeah?"

I nod completely confident. "Yes sir."

His eyes darken and my throat closes up, when his hand begins to trail up to my face."Then ya' wouldn't remember how..." His thumbs runs over my bottom lip softly. "Ah' kissed that mouth and..." his hand trails down and runs down my body and closer to my rear and he palms it and I gasp softly. "How ah' gripped that ass of yours?"

_Talk about sexual tension._

I lick my dry lips and hope that everyone was invested in their lab instead of looking at us. "...Nope, I don't seem to remember..."I breathe out. "Maybe you should take that up with my twin sister."

Please keep it PG-13, we are on school groups.

JESUS HELP ME PLEASE.

"Maybe ah' should..." He whispered huskily.

My lips are parted to accommodate my breathing... very deliberately I gently bite my bottom lip and then run my tongue across it, tracing where my teeth have been. His eyes are serious and dark, and they widen as my tongue skims my lower lip.

The bell breaks us out of our little world and I jump in my seat. Holding my erratic beating heart, I get off the stool and reach for my stuff, but a pale hand grabs it first.

"Let me walk ya' to class." He's not asking me, he's telling me.

I hid a smile and nod, and follow behind him.

"So this is what you do to all the girls?" I said jokingly as we walk to gym.

He gives me a confused look and I elaborate. "Woo girls by being all gentleman like and talk in your panty dropping accent...don't say nothing about the last comment." I quickly say at the end when I see his eyes sparkle with mischief.

"No, ah' do not." He says simply.

Sassy.

I shiver from the cold and Jasper must of saw me shivering because he quickly pulled me to his side and holds me under his arm. I laugh and look at him amused. "You're a smooth son of a bitch, are you sure you don't do this with other girls?"

He scoffs. "Positive."

I bite my lip thoughtfully. "Then why are me? Maybe I'm over thinking this and if I am let me rephrase this, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Ya' not overthinkin' it, I assure you, its just..." I look up at him and he looks like he's trying to figure out how to explain it. "I'm like a moth to a flame." His voice darkens. "I want ya' very badly, especially now, when you're biting ya' lip again."

I let my lip slip from my mouth as I stare at him.

WHAT THE FUCK DO I SAY TO THAT?

HOW DOES ONE RESPOND TO THIS?!

"You're very honest." I stutter out, as I looked down, trying to avoid my red face being seen by him.

"Please don't look down. Ah' like to see ya' face."

Oh.

I glance at him, and he gives me an encouraging smile.

"It gives me some sort of clue what ya' might be thinking," he breathes. "You're a mystery, Zeph."

Mysterious Me?

Ha, no way.

_Is that sarcasm I detect. _

You bet'cha.

"There's nothing mysterious about me." I mutter.

"I think you're very self-contained," he murmurs.

Am I?

Wow... how am I managing that.

This is bewildering.

Me, self-contained?

No Way..

_Still being sarcastic I see. _

Its my life, can't help it.

"Except when you blush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about." We reach the gym, and he looks at me intently and as if on cue, I blush.

Fuck you, Hale.

_I'll bet you'll like that, you slut. _

…

No comment.

"Well...you're very high-handed," I retaliate as I look up at him.

He raises his eyebrows. "I'm used to getting my own way, Zephyrine," he murmurs. "In all things."

I scoff. "I bet."

What I noticed quickly was that Jasper doesn't talk like a teen my age, he talks like he's wise beyond years and he already dealt with boy hood and he's already a man. He has this confidence to him that my Dad also possessed, I know I shouldn't compare my loving partner to this man that I fondued with but that's my first comparison.

He hands me my stuff and I look at him, like really look at him. He was the epitome of perfection, I know I said this before but he is. His beautiful blonde hair hung in curls around his face, his beautiful red eyes that were such an abnormal color but they fit him well. Jasper was really tall, around 6'4 or 6'5, and he was very muscular but not like Emmett, but the way he carried himself really got me.

Jasper was confident and had the air of importance and I couldn't help but be drawn to that.

I hate being an emotional girl.

I reach up and touch a strand of him hair. "I like your hair." I then proceeded to turn around and walk in the gym. And that's as close that I get to admitting that I _might_ like him, **might**.

* * *

**A/N: I had so many version of this chapter written and I picked this one, ha. I'm still not confident with this chapter but hey, I yolo'ed. So questions that have been boggling my mind, what do you guys imagine that Zephyrine looks like? and What scenes ****would you like to see in the future? I'm currently in the midst of finishing the next chapter so feedback is greatly welcomed.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Man down

**Chapter Seven: Man down**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Beauty Strange by Louise and The Pins_

_The Deep by Data Romance_

_The Kill (Skorge Remix) by 30 Seconds to Mars_

* * *

During the weekend I actually started my research via internet because _duh_, and I found **nothing**.

Only supplements for _yellow eyes_.

And how to get rid of _pale skin_.

Yeah, I don't understand it either.

So my search was not a success, but am I giving up?

Just a _tad_, until I find better characteristics to search on google.

Google is your best-friend, guys. Remember that.

Before leaving school today, my parents were acting _very_ odd, like very odd, I would of ignored it because they always act weird but something was up.

Taking a bite of toast, I looked at both of my parents who couldn't stop moving around. "What's wrong?" I asked.

They flinched and looked at me, I take another bite. "You guys have to be way out of it for you too flinch or I just look terrible." I comment.

My dad frowns and pats my back. "Nothing is wrong." He assures me, more like trying to reassure himself.

I stare him dead in the eye. "You're lying."

He flinches again and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Nothing is wrong," He says again, but sharper this time.

"Zeph, here may be a tad stupid but even I can tell something's up." Magdalena comments as she walks downstairs ready to go to school.

"Your father found a child of the moon lurking around the hospital Saturday," My mom blurts out.

I frown. My dad gives my mom an angry look. "I thought we decided on not saying anything to the girls, Rebekah." He hisses.

My mom's sky blue eyes lit up with determination, but walks up to my father and wraps herself around him. She looked like such a dwarf next to my fathers impressive height. His eyes softens and wraps him arm around my mother.

"Zeph, needs to be alert and ready, Lucian. They could come after them at school." My mother retaliates softly.

Running my fingers threw my wet hair, I break up the moment. "Do we even know if they were looking for us specifically?" I ask curiously.

"_Kopf der Hydra_." My dad muttered.

Oh.

_Kopf der Hydra, _the name roughly translates to head of the Hydra, They're this German clan of children of the moon that my father pissed off around 1845 by killing the leaders son and since then they had a vendetta towards him and since we are his family it passes down to us, but the thing was that they always seemed to find us and that set off a red flag because our scents weren't different, we smelt as human as a humanly possibly.

My mother thinks it could be a witch, but my dad shut that theory down by saying that witches have been extinct since the 1600's because of the witch hunting's.

I jokingly said that they had a secret mercenary that followed our every move, but that was quickly shut down like all of my dreams...

My sister got off the stool and holds her hand out. "I don't know what your talking out, so just hand me the keys and I'll wait for you in the car." I throw the keys at her and she catches it smoothly and walks out.

My frown deepens. "We have to be careful then." I mutter quietly but they both hear it.

My mom approaches me and runs her fingers through my hair. "Please don't stress it today, it could be possible that they aren't sending more over," Lie. "We just want you to act your age and do teenage stuff, and not worry about this kind of stuff."

I stood up and moved away from her, I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door. "I know you mean good, mom." I call out as I stopped by the door when I see a picture of me and the guy I hated with a passion, I slapped it down so you couldn't see the picture anymore.

"But if I act my age, I'll get myself and others killed, and that's a chance I'm not willing to take."

* * *

"Yay! Its snowing." I said happily as I spun in circles with my mouth open trying to get snowflakes in my mouth.

"Take that snow princess!" I scream as I felt myself get hit with a ball of snow.

I turned around menacingly and glare at the person who dared disturb my domain, which was a laughing Emmett and two very amused twins.

_Topic break:_

Edward Cullen was back. After the whole fiasco thing during Biology on Bella's first day, he decided not to go to school for a whole week. I could careless about any future Edward/Bella shipping or whatever, I'm just really perspective. I notice everything, even when I don't want too, but when I have to notice something, I don't.

_Topic break is now over._

I grabbed the remains of snow from my shirt and quickly flung it back at Emmett but it was barely anything so it looked like I was sprinkling snow at him, that made him laugh harder. I stomped my foot angrily.

"Don't laugh at me Emmett Joseph Cullen!" I pout.

He looks at me confused. "That isn't my middle_—_"

"I don't care!" I stomp my foot again.

I begin to circle myself, trying to see if I had a wet spot on my shirt from the snow, I pretty much looked like a dog chasing its tale. I direct my question to Jasper, since Rosalie was Emmett's accomplice and she would lie. "Is my shirt wet?" I asked, still circling myself.

He grabs my shoulders and that prevents me from spinning. "You're fine." He replies.

So he speaks without his accent around his family too?

Well shee-it.

Emmett squeals in a none manly way. "You guys are so cute." He says in a female voice, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up." I mumble under my breath as I readjust my bag's strap.

"You look innocent today." Rosalie say.

Well, I am innocent.

I'm 100% virgin over here, but my mind is a slut.

I look down at my outfit, I was wearing a white blouse that made me look very innocent and a pair of dark jeans and heeled boots. "I mean...I wouldn't say_ innocent_, more like the virgin Mary meets Sasha Grey."

By the way, Sasha Grey is a pornstar.

A very beautiful pornstar.

Rosalie throws her head back and laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"So have you been asked?" Emmett asked curiously.

I stare at him confused. "Asked to what?"

Before he could answer the bell rings, meaning that the beginning of fourth period just started and I was now late to Spanish.

Rosalie and Emmett wave goodbye and I was now left with Jasper.

If you were wondering, we are not a couple, or fuck buddies_—_I refuse to fall in clichés, but...

We flirted shamelessly, whenever, and that sexual tension...

_Was crazyyyy. _

I peek up at him through my lashes, and he looks out of the corner of his eyes down at me. I smile, and his lips twitch. He motions to the building.

"Can ah' walk you to class?" He offers.

"You're gonna' be late." I point out.

"You're worth the consequences."

My heart swells like the little bitch I am and I blush but nod.

* * *

Spanish and lunch passed by quick and I was now in Biology as you can all guess, but since Jasper and I finished the lab last week, and we now got the chance to do absolutely nothing for a full period.

My specialty.

I should find a job at doing nothing, you know how happy I would be?

Very happy.

_Alright_ so apart from that, I suggested that we should ask each other questions and guess what we're doing?

_Yeah._

Jasper's full name was apparently Jasper Whitlock Hale, and I rather like the sound of Jasper Whitlock, but am I going to admit that?

_Pft. Noo. _

"Favorite color?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes at the question but answers regardless. "Blue." He takes a pause.

"What are ya' afraid of?"

Holy shit, a lot of fucking things.

I lean in and give him a serious look. "You can't fucking laugh, like this is some serious CIA shit. Nobody knows this except for me and now you. You cannot laugh." He smiles hand made the motion that he was zipping his mouth shut and throwing the key away, I grin and look around suspiciously incase someone was eavesdropping.

Taking a deep breath in, I begin to explain. "So when I was around the age of...fourteen, fifteen maybe, my mom decided to give me the sex talk as if I didn't know what sex was, I've seen movies." I rolled my eyes. "But she decided to not _talk _about it, but rather show me." He gives me a look of what the fuck. "No, she didn't make me sit on the side as she had sex, thank _god_. But what she did was far worse." I shuddered. "She made me sit through a porn video, but it wasn't just the norm ya know, it got pretty fucking _nasty_. And after that, I have been afraid of anal sex."

_You didn't just._

His red eyes widened visibly, and his mouth begins to twitch while I glare at him, daring him to laugh.

This was a sensitive subject.

This is real life, my butthole could rip.

But the story was fucking funny.

_oh my fucking god._

Not being able to take it, he lets a chuckle out, followed by another, followed by another, and it just got to a point where he was laugh hysterically, and students doing their projects would turn around and give him an astonished look because they never heard Jasper Hale laugh.

I made him laugh, HA.

I was pretty darn proud.

"_Stooooop_," I whined out with a pout.

Giving me the biggest grin, I've ever seen on him, he says. "That took an unexpected turn." And I couldn't help but giggle.

_You the biggest bitch alive._

_You just fucking giggled._

_Slut._

STAPH IT.

"What are you afraid of?" I ask, because it's my turn.

"Ah, do not fear nothing at all." He says sincerely, and I couldn't help but not question him because I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Are ya' attracted to me?" He asked seriously.

Fuck my butthole.

Pls.

omg.

I just came here to have fun and I feel so attacked rn (right now)

_hahaha _

_The truth will set you free my child *Lets dove fly out of hands* _

"I am," I answered, staring him dead in the eye, as I watched his eyes visibly darken.

Ok, I'm blushing again maybe we should stop these questions.

**_no._**

"What is Irina to you?"

_You. _

_Fucking. _

_Bitch. _

_You. _

_Didn't. _

_Just. _

I'M SORRY IT JUST CAME OUT, I CAN'T CONTROL SHIT LIKE THIS ALRIGHT, I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING FLITER.

He tenses and gives me the most serious almost mad face. "I fucked her," He said harshly.

Ouch.

_I second that. _

"And she lives with you?" I blurt out confused.

He looked at me with disapproval. "Can't answer, darling, its my turn now." I think I just turned into putty. _Darling__._

omfg.

**yus. **

"Are ya' happy here?" He asks.

Not expecting that.

I scratch my head and voice my honest opinion. "I am at the present time. I just don't want to get too comfortable here with people."

"Why?" He questions me with the sincerest look of genuine interest.

I tut him playfully. "Nope, it's my turn now." And I give him a blinding smile, I click my tongue thoughtfully. "Are _you_ happy?"

Jasper looks taken back by the question, like he wasn't expecting such a basic question, I cheer on the inside that I caught him off guard. "I wasn't," He pauses and gives me the most smoldering look ever. "But not anymore."

And that's how my Biology class went.

School was finally over, and nothing life threatening happened.

I was stationed by my locker organizing it because my inner woman said that it was really messy in here and it was, I had coats, scarfs, and hats thrown everywhere in here and my binders weren't even on the top shelf and every morning that I came to drop my jacket off here it just killed me leaving my messy locker here.

"This is going home," I throw the jacket in bag along with the little pile that I already had.

"Hey,"

I looked up and caught the eye of the only person in the hallway with me, Rosalie. I smiled at her. "Hey," I called back.

"So, I have a proposition for you," Rosalie starts off with a wicked smile on her face.

Oh god.

"Hit me with it," I said with my attention fully on her as I still took clothes I didn't need out of my locker.

"Come home with me Friday_—_" She says, and I cut her off before she could continue.

"Whoa, there buddy, you're hot and all but I don't think your boyfriend would approve." She chuckles and shoves me gently.

"Come home with me Friday and sleep over during the weekend, and we can go shopping and do other stuff." She looks at me with an air of excitement.

I lean against the neighbor locker and look at her. "Not to be rude or anything, but don't you have a sister to do this with?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Alice can be annoying, and I would _like_ to consider you one of my only friends."

I squeal and jump on her. "Aw, liddo Rose considers me her friend!" She sputters and pushes me off. I smile widely. "I consider you a friend too, and I would love to sleep over. I'll just ask my parents."

"Alright, cool." She then proceeds to pick up a hat from my pile and looks it over. "I'm keeping this." And she begins to walk away.

"Hey!" I yell out, she turns around and raises an eyebrow. "You suck." She grins and flips me the bird and walked away.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at the pile on the floor.

Eh, good enough.

I slam the locker shut.

I froze as the most terrible scent hits me.

_Child of the moon. _

Grimacing, I look up following the scent and I saw a man. I eyes widen when I see the bold tattoo of a snake curled up in a circle eating its own tail on his neck. The hood that was covering his eyes was suddenly lifted and his bright yellow wolf eyes glare at me.

"_Kopf der Hydra_ lives." He hissed at me with a heavy German accent.

And for not being aware of my fucking surroundings like I was taught, I didn't realize that behind me another one stood and with the pain on my abdomen, I realize that I have been fucking stabbed.

Crying out in pain, I looked down and saw a knife perturbing out front, the point of the knife laced purple with a familar deadly poison that will kill my kind and a child of the moon if not removed properly.

_Verbena._

"Watch your back, Northman**_s_**." The one behind me hisses in my ear, and the scent slowly leaves my nostrils.

I collapse against the locker as I held my side that was now bleeding heavily and staining my white blouse.

_Worst day to wear white, princess._

My eyes widen realizing that I left Magdalena outside and alone, and she was probably waiting for me. I couldn't rip the knife out of my side because then it would heal with the poison still inside and I will slowly weaken and die as the poison reaches for my heart. I needed my parents help. I bend over slowly to get a jacket to cover my bleeding side and I limp my way outside.

Growling angrily, I slam the doors open and walk down the stairs as I leaned against the stone wall trying to get to my car. Students were still out parked and talking, they didn't seem to notice my hurt form, my eyes quickly analyze the whole parking lot until I found my sister standing next to Bella Swan, conversing with her.

_Magda_, I call out to her mentally.

Her eyes snap over to me and she sees my bend over self. I probably looked pale as fuck with all this blood leaking out.

I move my hand away from my side and see that it was drenched in my blood.

Oh _fuck_ me.

Whimpering, I place my hand back to my side and look at my sisters concerned eyes.

She's about to make her way towards me when the sound of squealing tires catch both of our attention.

"MAGDALENA!" I roar out as I saw the mini-van, full speed making its way towards my sister and Bella.


	9. Chapter Eight: Angry Jasper and Stupid

**Chapter Eight: Angry Jasper and Stupid things**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Professional Loving by Emika_

_Drove Through Ghosts To Get Here by 65daysofstatic_

* * *

"Oii! Give me a Chris Evans and I'll be totally fine!" I fanned myself with the magazine.

Chris Evans was a...hot son of a bitch and I want him in-between my legs now-_okay_, not now because my sister is laying there in bed knocked out and it would be very odd if she woke up...and yeah.

So the car didn't crush my sister, thank god, but Edward Cullen stopped it-Don't throw me in a asylum yet! I saw it with my own two eyes, and Magdalena kept mumbling his name and save.

Who knew she was a sleep talker?

So you're all probably wondering how little ole me survived a knife to my abdomen laced with a very poisonous liquid-I don't know, I don't know.

But if anyone asks why my shirt is stained red, its ketchup okay?

I really like hospitals, the smell of cleanness and how everything is white. I just don't like looking at sick old people, that made me very sad. I was currently sitting by the bed my sister was laying on, she had an IV and all that good stuff. She was knocked out, still, and was going to stay here until tomorrow, just incase.

My sister wasn't badly hurt, thank the lord because her healing abilities have yet to kick in, but she hit her head on the pavement instantly knocking her out, and she hasn't woken up yet-it's been two hours so I'm not worried.

The doors to my sister's room slammed opened and entered a very concerned Mama bear, and she didn't even pay me no mind.

"Hey Mo-" I stood up to greet her but she cut me off.

"How's Magdalena, she's okay right?" She asked urgently, her eyes rimmed red.

Sitting back down, I opened the magazine again. "Yeah, she's fine." I muttered, feeling a ball form in my throat and my throat beginning to sting.

HELLO I WAS FUCKING STABBED THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS ASK WHY I HAVE A HUGE RED STAIN ON MY SHIRT.

She sat on the corner of the gurney and ran her fingers through Magdalena's blonde wavy hair, she began to sniffle. "What happened?" She whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "She isn't going to die, mom, Chill out." And quicker than sound, she was in front of me and I was holding my stinging red cheek, her eyes red with anger.

She fucking slapped me.

"Don't fucking say shit like that, I'm her mother, I have every right to be concerned." She hissed. I gave her a curt nod, and gently placed the magazine back on the bedside table and stood up.

"Thanks for asking why I have fucking blood on my shirt," I smiled as I made my way out the room, I turned around and gave her a thumbs up.

"Mother of the damn year." And before I left I saw the look of regret on her face and that made me slightly happy.

Its not that I wanted attention at all, that really wasn't the case, it just sucked that my mother favored my sister more than me, its always been like this since she was born. All I wanted was for her to acknowledge me.

Fishing threw my jean pockets I took out a dollar in quarters and slid fifty cents in the slot, I was aiming for a snickers bar, I was hungry.

Tapping my foot patiently, I watched the snickers beginning to be pushed out to fall but the little bitch got stuck.

Oh, fuck me.

In the damn ass.

"You." I pushed the stupid machine.

"Son." Push.

"Of." Another push.

"A." Another push.

"Bitch!" I pouted when the snickers didn't even move once. "Fuck." I stomped my foot.

A pair of pale hands was suddenly above me and it shook the machine hard and the snickers bar fell down.

Oh.

I crouched down and grabbed it, I turned around and met the eyes of-I'm pretty sure you know who it is.

Taking the wrapper off slowly, I took a small bite and swallowed, I looked him in the eyes and grinned. "Hola."

Jasper didn't smile back, he looked at me intently-actually, he looked furious. "What happened back there?" He asked, his eyes black as night, and his mouth in a thin line.

Yep, he was very mad.

Giving the air of a confused teen who has been stabbed and later threw up, I answered. "I threw up?" It sounded like a question and not what I was going for.

His hand was suddenly on my abdomen, where I was stabbed two hours again and what was left was the bloodied shirt and very tender skin, since it just finished healing. His eyes were black but they were dancing with fire-he was enraged. "You. Were. Bleeding." He hissed he says each word a staccato.

My eyes narrow, playfully but I was very serious on the inside. "Alright, lets say I _was _bleeding, how could you have possibly known that?" My icy hues dancing with mischief. "Can smell blood from afar, Mr. Whitlock?"

_Could he be a vampire? _

Nah, I mean look! He's out during fucking daylight!

_Remember what Liz said about them missing school when it was sunny? AND their brother practically ran at the speed of Jesus to stop the truck. _

Oh...then there is only one way to find out.

Jasper said nothing, but I did want to cower down with the glare he was giving me. I gave an impish grin though, and stood on my tippy toes and wrapped an arm around his neck.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

"Thank you for caring, Mr. Whitlock." His hands found themselves around my waist holding me in place, and he stared at with dark eyes still, his gaze calculating-as if trying to figure out what the fuck I was doing.

"Ah' going to find out what happened, darling." His gaze still calculating as they flickered back and forth between my eyes and lips.

My eyes widen innocently. "I'm sure you will," And I gave a full-fledged smile. "And I'm going to find out what you are as well, Mr. Whitlock."

A dark smile appears on his lips and the air between us change from seriousness to something much-worst. "Curiosity killed the cat, _darling_." He whispered.

I smirked up at him. "But satisfaction brought it _back_." I licked my lips slowly and his eyes followed.

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ZEPHYRINE ANASTASIA NORTHMAN!? _

Suddenly, I'm pressed against the vending machine with both of his hands in my hair, grasping each side of my head. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan, and my tongue meets his, shamelessly.

He puts his arms around me and hauls me against his body, squeezing me tightly. One hand remains in my hair, the other travels down my spine to my waist and down to my behind. His hand flexes over my backside and squeezes gently. He holds me against his hips, and I feel his erection, which he languidly pushes into me.

I moan once more into his mouth. I can hardly contain the riotous feelings or is it hormones that rampage through my body. I move my hands up to his face and into his hair, it's so soft, unruly. I tug gently, and he groans.

"Excuse me," And we separate as the sound of a very innocent five year old pulls us back to earth and out of our lust-filled haze.

I can say is that he isn't a vampire! There was no detection of fangs!

_You cunning son of a bitch. _

I try.

_You're mixing business with pleasure missy, that's one of our golden rules. _

We look down and face a very innocent but pea-brained five year old, holding a dollar bill-trying to get a snack out the vending machine but we were too busy..._canoodling_.

Blushing and very embarrassed, we move out of the way, with me still in Jasper arms, no less trying to hid his very huge erection.

Help.

_You know you fucking like it, slut, and you got yourself in this situation. _

I know! BUT IT WAS FOR SCIENCE.

I giggled, holy shit we just scarred that kid for life.

"That is such a lovely sound," he says wistfully, and my eyes flicker to his, and I let a shaky breath out. My blood begins to heat again with lust, and he notices.

God, I'm crazy, so crazy. This wasn't apart of the plan.

_Well what you did today wasn't apart of the plan, but do you hear me complaining? No. _

He's making me crazy, this isn't me.

I heard no response.

"Zephyrine,"

My eyes flicker to the person calling my name, and my dad stands was standing there waiting for me patiently, with his eyes intently stuck on where Jasper's hands were.

_Your dad just found you in a very compromising situation maybe you should LET GO! _

I backed away from Jasper-who, I should mention, looked extremely furious about the interruption. "I'll see you at school," I mutter, but before I could turn to leave, he grabs my hand and mashes our lips back together, and I was left their standing alone with my lips slightly bruised and a very mad father.

Totally worth it.

_Totally. _

Facing my dad, he raises an eyebrow curiously but his eyes tell a different story, grudgingly I make my towards him and his eyes lock to the blood on my shirt, which was honestly a lot of blood, I'm surprised nobody asked me if I was okay.

"What happened?" He snapped, as he grabbed me by the shirt and lifted it to see a wound that was already healed.

I bent down and grabbed the knife that was lodged in my side two hours ago from my boot and hand it to him. His eyes widen when he sees the purple tip and the engraving on the butt of the knife. His eyes flickered down to mines and he engulfs me in a hug.

"What happened?" He asks me again, but in a softer tone this time.

"As you can already guess, I was stabbed, and I stupidly let my guard down." I hissed out angrily. I was so angry at myself, this _was_ on me and I had to right to complain, I let my guard down when I should of kept it down, it was on me, and that's why I got hurt and Magdalena got hurt. If I wasn't hurt, I would have been outside and I could of stopped the van from hitting my sister.

My dad noticed my inner turmoil and ran his fingers gently down my hair. "What happened next?"He encouraged me gently. My hands reached up and I placed two fingers on each temple and showed him instead.

_I was utterly sure the van was going to crush my sister, I was sure of it. But what looked like a blur to the humans was actually Edward Cullen running towards the scene in a inhuman speed. Before the two cars could hit, it was stopped and the sound of Bella's and Magdalena's hard breathing was the only thing heard. I smelt no blood, meaning that they were both fine. _

_Before I could dwell on how Edward stopped the car, two things happened. _

_Bending over, I gagged, once, twice, and suddenly my mouth opened and I threw up-which was a first for me, and while that happened my hand itched down to my back and I wrenched it out. I dropped the knife and looked at what I threw up, and that's what shocked me. _

_It was a baby fetus. _

_… _

_… _

_Just kidding, but what I threw up did shock me. It was obviously the food I have digested earlier today but it was also a purple liquid-the poison, and some blood. _

_This wasn't supposed to happened, I wasn't supposed to throw it up. _

_Was I immune? _

_I couldn't be, I felt the pain of it. _

_But this wasn't normal. _

_Wiping my mouth, I shoved the knife in my pocket and sprinted over to the scene, pushing and screaming my way in to see if my sister was alright. _

My dad pushed my hands away and looked at me shocked. "Bloody hell." He mutter, his eyes wide in shock.

I nodded, agreeing with his shockness. "_Yeah_."

But the thing was that, apart from being shock I could see realization sink in, as if he knew what was going on but he was very shocked as to why.

"We'll talk about it more at home," He muttered when he saw Dr. Cullen appear along with Edward and Rosalie.

"Sure," I said slowly. "Magdalena's going to be fine right?" I gnawed on my bottom lip as my eyes began to stink just thinking about the consequences my sister could face if she wasn't going to be okay.

"She's going to be fine," He places a comforting hand on my shoulder, his blue eyes peering down at me softly. "It's just a mild conclusion, you know her abilities have yet to kick in. She'll be fine tomorrow."

Both of our eyes flickered to the measly girl who was apart of the accident but wasn't as hurt as my sister was, she gave me an awkward smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at my father and he gave me a nod that he was done with the conversation, he patted my back. "See you at home." And he handed me the knife back which i discreetly put back in my boot, and he turned around and walked away.

Zipping up my leather jacket, something that I realized I should of done a while ago and I walked over to a fidgeting Isabella Swan. I leaned against the wall and gave her a lazy grin. "Hello,"

She ran her fingers through her hair, she always had the air of nervousness, it was annoying. "Is Magdalena okay?" She asked, anxious.

"She is." I said curtly. I titled my head like a curious puppy. "But the question is, how are you two alive?"

And her nervousness spiked even more. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She mumbled.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest I raised an eyebrow. "Edward Cullen?"

Her brown eyes quickly flickered down to mines, shock clear on her face. "How..?"

"Magdalena kept babbling about it, apparently she talks in her sleep." I smiled fondly.

"He stopped the car, with his _hands_! He wasn't even there with us when it happened." She said quietly to me as her eyes remained on Edward who was arguing with Rosalie and his father.

"I know," I mumbled sourly.

I needed to get my head in the game and figure out what the hell the Cullen's were, and I'm not asking my parents since I come up empty. I needed to find out, and if I needed the help of Isabella Swan, so be it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! Hopefully the next chap will be up sometime tomorrow. Please vote for the poll, It ends friday! **


	10. Chapter Nine: Welp What Can One Do

**Chapter Nine: Welp What Can One Do**

* * *

**Songs: **

_Hills to Climb - Tim Myers _

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde_

_Before I Fall (feat. Sami Freeman) - Latch Key Kid_

_You Are Mine - Mute Math_

* * *

_"Hey Lena," I shook my little sister awake. _

_She groaned and swapped my hand away, her blue eyes opening lazily. "..What? Mom said I didn't have to go to school until next week." She mumbled incoherent. _

_Crouching besides her, I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you, but this is the only time you're bearable." We both rolled our eyes, but I quickly sobered up. _

_"I'm so sorry, so sorry." My eyes beginning to sting annoyingly. "I should have been aware of my surroundings, if I was I could of avoided getting injured and I could of helped you. I'm so sorry." I choked a bit. _

_My sister quickly sat up and embraced me. "Hey, it's cool. At least I'm missing this whole week of school, so it doesn't matter." _

_Standing up, I wiped the stray tear that escaped and shook my head. "I'm your older sister, I'm so suppose to protect you—this sounds really cliché but I couldn't sleep last night thinking what if.." _

_She smiled and shoved me playfully and I couldn't help but feel so fond of my little sister, the little girl I grew up with and helped raise in a way. _

_"Dude, I'm fine, seriously. You worry to much." She laid back down, and I sat at the corner of the bed. _

_"I'm suppose to worry, I'm an older sister." I grin slightly. "I promise I can protect you better." I vowed. _

_I stood up again and switched her bedside lamp off. "Go to sleep, brat." And I walked out, not before hearing her whisper. _

_'I love you, bitch.' _

_Man, I love that girl. _

I was shook out of my thoughts by a hand being waved in front of my face and my hand instinctually flying out and holding it in a grip—so what I'm basically trying to say is that a small cry shook me out of my thoughts.

Blinking in surprise, I let go of poor Bella's hand, she rubbed her wrist and I could already tell that it was going to bruise and I felt really bad. I can go to jail for this.

Wait—can I?

_No._

Phew.

"I'm so so sorry," I bit my lip embarrassed.

She moved her wrist around and cringed—_oh god_, its turning purple. "It's cool, at least this bruise has a story," She said jokingly.

Scratching my head awkwardly, I could help but cringe from the stares I was getting from everyone because of the accident with my sister and Bella—people couldn't help but talking about it, some worried, and some not so worried.

"I'm taking you to the nurse," I declared a minute later, as I grabbed her by her not bruising arm and _gently_ pulled her towards Mrs. Hammond—the nurse.

Bella blushed from the corner of my eye and shook her head. "No please, I'm fine." She tried pulling her arm out of my grasp but it tightened.

"You need ice," I can be bossy, this is my bossy voice. "Besides, we both know we don't want to sit threw Ms. Zamora's boring Spanish class."

She smiled, still not completely sure but didn't protest any further.

"So why was your hand in my face?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

"You were spaced out," She said sheepishly. "And I wanted to ask you about some—"

_"Edward couldn't possibly be human, he stopped the car!"_

"I can hear you," I whispered in realization.

Since day once I have expressed my dislike in reading peoples minds accidentally because you can hear some creepy stuff in there but when Bella came to school, I couldn't really hear her, I _could_ but just some words, but now...now that I was touching her, I could hear her, _perfectly_.

"What did you say?" She asked confused.

I gave her a sheepish grin, I pushed the nurses office door open on cue with the Bell ringing. "I said I need to eat," I chuckled slightly.

Ms. Hammond stood up from her desk and smiled at us politely. "What can I help you with, dear?" She asked.

Just knowing, I could already tell Bella was a shitty liar so I began to talk before she could open her mouth. Giving Ms. Hammond the most polite face I could muster I began to speak.

"I'm so sorry to bother you this early, and I'm afraid we don't have a pass either," I could she was about to tell us to go get one but I'm a quick bitch. "This happened between periods, Bella was picking something off the ground and I was pushed by students and I fell on her hand, and I was very afraid that I could of strained or broken her wrist."

Bella lifted her bruising wrist sheepishly, and Ms. Hammond got to work. She quickly walked over to Bella and began probing her hand gently, Bella cringed a couple of times, while Ms. Hammond's face expression kept changing a few times, in thought.

"Well, it's not broken," She said after a couple of minutes. "Just slightly bruised, I'll get you an ice pack. You did well in bring her in. Ms. Northman."

She went back to retrieve an ice pack while Bella blushed in embarrassment, I stared at her with a concentrated look.

_"...embarrassing...worst...car accident...crap..." _

I pursed my lips, I was very annoyed—I didn't have to touch people to read their minds since the age of twelve.

AM I LOSING MY FLOW?!

"My dads a doctor, as you probably already know, I know a thing or two." I called out to the nurse.

"Yeah, your father _is_ a fine doctor." I could _feel_ the second meaning behind that, and I shuddered.

_"Fine man indeed." _

Okay, I got it.

She walked back out with a ice pack wrapped in a paper towel, she handed it to Bella. "Turn it in by the end of the day, the bruising should go down and any potential swelling." She grabbed a post-it and I saw her write our names down for a pass.

I gave Bella a look, and she rolled her eyes. Ms. Hammond handed me the post-it. "Here's a note. I heard your mothers an interior designer?" She asked curiously.

"She is," I nodded.

Ms. Hammond gave me an impressed look. "So she works alongside with Mrs. Cullen?" She asked, sort of rudely.

_Well. _

"Yes." I kept answering in monosyllables. I only did this when I was annoyed with someone or hated them.

"Oh thats nice," She smiled sweetly at the mere thought.

_What a bitch._

1-800-choke-dat-hoe

"Well, we have to go back to class." I said rather harshly as I turned on my heels—literally and walked out the nurses office.

I look behind me to see if Bella's following, and she is—just barely with her clumsiness, I adjusted my bag strap so it was in a better position, I waited for her.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I raised an eyebrow playfully.

She looked startled at my change of emotions. "Uh...oh...um, The Cullen's, don't they seem weird to you?" She bit her lip nervously.

Twirling in a circle, I nodded. "Very,"

"How can you even do that? Jeez...I can't even stand in heels." She said in disbelief, her eyes on my platform heels.

I twirled again and posed, she chuckled. "Lots of practice," And I winked playfully.

"Do you like Edward?" I asked suddenly, I was positive she did, and on cue she blushed.

Gotcha!

"No!" She said astonished, I gave a little hum meaning that I didn't believe her.

The bell rung and students began to file out for lunch. "I'm going to give the note to Ms. Zamora, go to lunch."

"You sure?" She looked unsure, and I smiled and waved her off.

"Yeah, go!" And she awkwardly turned around with the ice pack on her wrist and walked to lunch.

Biting my lip, I waved the post-it around as I made my way to Spanish, which wasn't far from where I was.

The hallway soon began to thin out and the only sounds heard was the sound of my clicking heels and the lights flickering on and off.

This is like a scene from a terrible horror movie.

_Don't jinx yourself. _

..I think I already did.

Wetting my dry lips, I stuck my head in the Spanish class and saw that Ms. Zamora wasn't there. Pouting slightly, I entered the classroom and placed the post-it somewhere that was visible. Proud of the placement, I walked out and made my way to lunch.

Then—like always, things got really weird, pft, more like cliché, or maybe I was just being paranoid.

Paranoids good...right?

_Sure. _

Phew.

I kept hearing footsteps, but they kept stopping every time I stopped so I was assuming that it was an echo, my echo. Hopefully.

Hurrying, I took a turn and I saw the cafeteria doors in my sights, and the echo followed. Swallowing nervously, I abruptly stopped walking and the the echo echoed out an additional step.

That wasn't my echo.

I began to run towards the cafeteria, because who ever was following me wouldn't make a scene in front of a bunch of people and from here I could tell it wasn't exactly human, in fact, their was no heartbeat.

_"Kill, kill, kill." _

Oh jeez, what the hell did I do?!

I burst through the cafeteria and since the doors and the whole fucking school was so old, it made a loud noise, making most students turn their head curiously. My heart was beating fast because of the adrenaline, I still happened to blush vividly. I turned around to see if I caught the eye of my follower and I saw nothing.

"What the fuck?" I whispered in disbelief.

Maybe I'm crazy.

Turning back around, I awkwardly made my way to the lunch canteen. I need juice, and a stress reliever.

_Sex? _

Get away.

Before reaching the canteen, a hand was wrapped around my waist and I was walked to the canteen by the one and only—Damon.

"Hello Beautiful," He greeted, his voice throaty.

"Hi," I said politely as I in the most discreetly way moved from his grasp. I reached over and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a bag of chips.

"Where have ya been? I feel like I never see you!" I paid the lady and I faced him.

"I've been here," I grinned slightly.

He leaned in closer to me, and I gulped subtly. "You know where La Push is?" He asked.

Playing with a strand of hair, I nodded slowly. "Yes.."

Damon began to look nervous. "There is a Diner their, they're really good. Called Sue's Diner," Oh fuck me, please don't tell me he's asking me out. "I was wondering if—"

"Zephyrine." We both turned our heads as if we were children taking a cookie out of the jar and our mom just walked in. Jasper was the one who called my name, and he was—mad, he looked very mad and I suddenly felt really intimidated by the stare he was giving my friend and I also didn't like the frown on his face, it made me twitch.

"Yeah?" I was relieved he prevented Damon from finishing the question, I was about to die.

"May I speak with you about _our_ project?" Hmp. No accent.

Wait a second—what project?

_He's helping you stupid. _

Helping me with what...oh, OH!

"Oh yeah! _Our_ project." I looked at Damon apologetically. "Can I talk to you later? This is serious." Damon also looked angry, angry at Jasper for interrupting.

_We are in a love triangle, my dear. _

Don't joke about that shit.

"Sure," He muttered, as he turned on his heal and walked back to his table.

_He's a man-whore anyways._

But that doesn't make me feel any better, I feel like a bitch.

"Thank you so much," I said relieved, as my tense shoulders sagged. He didn't smile though, he maintained that thin line and his forehead slightly crunched up. I walked up closer to him and nudge him playfully.

Can someone explain how we're still friends after kissing each other?

_Talk about friends with benefits. _

:(

"C'mon cowboy, smile." And I smiled widely as a demonstration. His eyes widened subtly at the nickname and I turn my attention to my bag of chips which I opened and I pop a sucker in.

From my peripheral, I could see Irina glaring at us—I totally forgot about her. "You girlfriend is glaring at us." I mention as I pop another calorie filled chip in my mouth.

He glares at me—ay lmao, and he leans in closer. "Ya' love to get me mad, don't cha'?" He hisses and I shivered.

Fuck me.

_Wouldn't you like that.  
_

;)

I shrugged. "I try." And I grin playfully, and with an odd sensation of alleviation he smiles slightly, and that smile alone makes me feel like a giddy bitch.

_He has his claws deep in you. _

"When were you born, Ms. Northman?" He asks out of the blue.

Licking my lips, I notice how his ruby eyes follow my tongue. "My birthday is on Christmas." I whisper but I'm pretty sure he heard me loud and clear.

He raises an eyebrow and I bit my lip—nervous habit, and of course his eyes follow. "When is your birthday?" I ask.

Jasper frowns. "I don't remember," And I don't ask questions about it because somehow I know that it has to do with what he was.

"How about we give you one then?" I suggest with a small smirk.

He simpered. "What shall it be, darlin'?" His eyes gleaming.

I tittered. "Lets see," I began to circle him slightly.

"Cute butt," I poke it and he stares at me dumbfounded as if I really did that while I just smiled sweetly.

"Broad shoulders," Like Cap America, he was shaped like a Dorito, broad shoulders that descend down. Yum.

"Strong arms," I poke his arms and dayum.

I was once again facing him, but I was much closer. "A typical American boy," I play with a strand of his blond hair. "Minus the blue eyes, but I'm not complaining."

He sort of reminded me of guys from the 1930's that were signing up to join the war. He had the confidence, and he had the harden look on his face, like he's faced a lot. He also had this look that if you pissed him off he'll lash off and intimidate you, like an army parent, he couldn't deal with incompetence or disobedience. Hm, He could have been a Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain or Major, if he was bored during those times.

Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock.

_Nah._

Sergeant Jasper Whitlock.

_Not worthy. _

Major Jasper Whitlock.

_...Worthy. _

"The forth of July." I said proudly.

He stared at me with a strange look of delight. "Why that specific date, darlin?" He asked expressive.

_Darlin, he is seducing you with that accent! _

I blushed. "You sort of remind me of a typical American boy from the 1930's signing up to fight the war."

He looms over me, with a wicked gleam in his eye. "And what would my ranking be?" He whispers and his sweet breath washing over my face.

Bloody hell...fuck me.

My throat is suddenly dry, and I gulp.

Why did it get so hot in here suddenly?

"Major Jasper Whitlock." And he gives me a coquettish grin.

"Well sweetheart, you are quite close to unraveling the secret." His hand runs down my face, and gently rubs his thumb over my bottom lip, repeatedly.

And just being around him I forget where I am—that I am in public where every envious girl is watching behind furious eyes.

Nervous habit plus thumb on bottom lip doesn't work out well by the way. I lick my lips slowly and his thumb gets in the way. His eyes widen and the same connection that I felt when we shook hands connects us again, and I'm pretty sure my eyes dilate. Jasper's eyes darken and I could feel the growl rumble from his chest.

_Claws are in deep._

Taking a shaking breath, I slapped Jasper's hand away from me, and he growls again and it goes straight to my groin.

"Stop seducing me," I scold him.

And he stares at me, mock-appalled. "Darlin', you got this all wrong. You're seducing me."

I point to myself, surprised. "Me? I am not seducing you!" I sputtered out.

He grins and those fucking sexy dimples appear. "You are." And he winks at me.

I sigh mock-exasperated. "If you say so, Mr. Whitlock." And I roll my eyes.

"Hey love-birds!" We both turn our heads and Rosalie and Emmett come our way, I smile at them.

"Hello Ice princess, hello mammoth man."

The couple rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Jesus is this what couple do together?

"So, did your parents say yes?" She asked straight to the point.

Cue the eye roll. "Yes, Rose, I'm doing fine today." She raised an eyebrow, impatient. "Yes_sss_."

She smiled widely. "Okay, good."

"So you're sleeping over our house?" Emmett asked mischievously, he began to rub his hands together, in an evil fashion. "_Purrr_-fect."

Rose and I ignored him. "Do you want me to pick you up Friday morning?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"And maybe you guys should hurry up and go to class, you guys were to busy in your bubble to realize that the bell rung." And she pulled her boyfriend along with her making me realize that the cafeteria was empty.

Talk about cliché and being on 'high' alert.

I opened my orange juice and took a huge sip and threw it away along with the bag of half empty chips. "Look what you made me do, Mr. Whitlock." I shook my head not so sadly. "You distracted me from the task at hand, which was to devour my chips."

He shakes his head too. "Yes, what a shame indeed."

"Lets go to bio," I mutter grudgingly.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for the support guys! It means sososos much to me and encourages me to write more! Keep the love coming! The poll ended and the results are! *drum roll* SETH CLEARWATER! Magdalena's is the imprint of Seth Clearwater, and he will be coming sooner than expected friends ;) The Wolf pack will be making an appearance, you'll never know though ;)**

**Question of the day: What would you like to see Zephyrine and Jasper get caught doing together?**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Sleepover Part 1

**Chapter Ten: The Sleepover Part 1**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Bad Machine - Nostalgia & Aami ft. Insomnia _

Digital Daggers - Still Here

* * *

"I."

_Slam. _

"Hate."

_Slam._

"This."

_Slam_.

"Fucking."

_Slam._

"Book."

_Slam. _

You don't understand how infuriating this fucking book was, I just hated it and it got under my skin. I HATE IT! DON'T EVER READ 50 SHADES OF GREY! EVER ANASTASIA GREY HAS NO FUCKING BACKBONE AND IT MAKES ME SICK, SICK I TELL YOU!

BUT I couldn't stop reading it because it fucking grew on me...like a rash. I can't shake it off.

I would love to join Christian Grey into his red room of pain though.

Alice gently pried the book out of my hands and placed it on her lap. I pouted and watched Rosalie attempting to cook.

"So are you gonna answer the question?" Ice queen hissed out.

Sighing, I answer. "I like my men like I like my meat," I giggled, because I was always the douche bag to laugh at my own jokes before I could even say them. "Rawr!"

Ice queen turned around slowly while Alice gave me a blank look, I coughed to cover up my laugh.

"You saw what I did their, raw and _rawr_." I winked.

They both scoffed.

I feel like I'm in therapy, its not like I've ever been to therapy or anything but from what I see on TV, I'm assuming this is what Therapy would feel like.

Let me rephrase this, I feel like I'm in therapy talking to my therapist about signing up for a dating site.

That's exactly how it feels, I thought girls nights or whatever I'm currently having was supposed to be filled with pillow fights or painting our toenails, or talking about boys but I sort of crossed that off the list because Alice and Rosalie were both happily taken females.

And somewhere inside me, I hoped that we were going to get drunk or something, but it was impossible for me to get completely drunk because my body was currently in transition so when I turn eighteen I would fully be one of my kind-perks an all, so as of now, I could get a tad tipsy and I was tots fine with that.

But that wasn't happening.

:)

"What do you look for in a guy?" Alice interrogated me, as I sat on the counter in the kitchen. This was like her 3940 question.

The three of us were currently in the kitchen as you can already tell, I told them I was a growing _hungry _girl - which I am, and Rosalie is currently putting her cooking skills to work but from the look Alice has I'm assuming that Rosalie can't cook for shit so I'm getting the pizza places number ready to call.

"A big dick," This isn't me being a bitch and singling out specific guys, this was actually me trying to avoid the question because the guys were currently in the living room and I know what was being done here, I CAN SENSE IT.

They were trying to set me up, with Jasper, and I'm still not completely sure where my feelings currently stand so when questions like this come my way, I just invade with funny things.

I MEAN I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE FOR TWO MONTHS.

Since we're on the topic of big penis's, I would like to clarify that I am 100% virgin and I don't want a big penis for my first time. I heard it hurts and I don't think I'm ready for the pain that comes with ripping my vagina in half.

I heard a cough come from the living room and then the sound of booming laughter which was joined in by the rest.

See?

What did I tell ya.

Rosalie spun around and pointed at me angrily with the spatula. "Don't fuck around! Answer the question!" She hissed, one hand on her waist.

She looked ridiculous, I couldn't help but giggle, and she rolled her eyes. Alice who was sitting on the counter with me, jumped down and looked at what Rosalie was making and cringed back. She turned the fire off and lifted the pan up to her nose and sniffed.

I don't know what Rosalie was making but it looked...nasty, very nasty.

"What the hell did you make?" I cringed when the smell hit my noise.

_She is trying to kill us! _

She shrugged. "I don't eat human food, the smell is repulsing to me." I don't think she realized what she said at first but everyone else did.

Alice tensed and practically glared daggers at Rosalie while the boys who were in the living room quiet down. You could hear a pin drop.

Rosalie - realizing what she said blanched slightly. "That sounded wrong, what I'm trying to say is...is that greasy foods like that really repulse me."

If I was somewhere else I would of interrogated the shit out of her but I realized that I would have to spend a weekend here and I rather not ask my Dad to pick me up because being the douche bag that he is, he would send my mom to pick me up and we are currently not on good terms so...I was stuck here, defenseless and powerless.

_Oh shit, did I really let that slip? _

Her thoughts proved that she was lying but I kept quiet and nodded. "Really?" I whistled.

A knock brought us out of the awkwardness, Alice put the pot back down and clapped. "That should be the pizza guy," She smiled.

Rosebud glared at Alice. "So you called beforehand but still watched me cook up a mess?" She hissed out.

The little pixie like female smiled sweetly and pulled me down the counter and along with her.

"Why do I have to go?" I whined as I stomped slightly, following behind her.

"Initiation." Rosalie whispered in my ear and I jumped in surprised, and pushed her away as she laughed at my expression.

I'm surrounded by bitches.

_These are our people. _

...ha.

I looked at both of them startled. "Initiation? For what?!" I squeaked out. "I don't want to join your sick cannibal BDSM cult!"

They both stopped walked and the boys that were sitting on the couch turned around and gave me a what the fuck look, I smiled sheepishly and scratched my head awkwardly.

"Sorry, Christian Grey is taking over my life." That was literally the only excuse I could come up with.

Emmett touched his heart and then spread his hand over to me, with a look of awe on his face. "You're reading Fifty Shades of Grey too?" He whispered, and I nodded - I wasn't proud of my actions because Anastasia Steele sucked and had no backbone, but the sex scenes made me happy. "We should have a two person book club."

I turned red just thinking about reading some of the shit that was in the book out loud, that's embarrassing. "I'm not reading that book out loud." My voice raised a pitch at the end.

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me, while I flipped him the bird as I was pulled along to the front door by Rose.

"So back to initiation," Rosalie said as she took a fifty dollar bill out of her tits.

"What you have to do is seduce the pizza man." Alice finished with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she pulled my sleeping shorts a little higher so half of my ass was coming out of them, and pulling my black v-neck down so lots of cleavage was showing.

Rosalie was working on hair, as she took my hair out of my pony-tail and ruffled it up a bit.

I slapped them away. "I am not your slut!" I cried out as I stomped a foot down on the clean cherry hard wood floor. "Why do I have to do this anyways?" I asked as I snatched the fifty out of Rosalie's hand.

Alice shrugged. "Its fun watching them squirm." She growled playfully as she punched the air.

"And wait till you get a load of the games we have planned out for you, this will be nothing compared to them," Rosalie said darkly as she rubbed her hands evilly.

_We're gonna finger pop each others assholes _

OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT

I grimaced, and looked around in hopes of finding a clock. "Is it too late for me to go home!?" I called out.

The two sisters laughed, but were cut off by another knock. Rosalie and Alice looked determined again, Alice pushed me towards the door as Rosalie slapped my ass playfully.

"Go get em' tiger!" She said sarcastically, and it was soon followed by a growl from afar.

_You never question these things, porque?_

Because...DON'T ASK ME THESE QUESTIONS BITCH!

_..woah, sassy. _

"GET HIM!" Surprisingly it was Marcellus who yelled this. I turned around slightly and noticed all of the boys standing behind the girls, except for Edward who I guess is to cool for this.

But let me tell ya something.

Jasper had one of the most heated looks ever, I just couldn't fathom to stare at him any longer. His arms where crossed tightly in front of his chest - which by the way made his muscles bulge and _damn_, and his face was set in this cold hard glare.

Yeah I'm not happy 'bout this either buddy.

I walked to the door, and I opened it and-_fuck me_ right in the pussy.

Fuck me right in the damn pussy.

Right now.

Urgh, my heart just pooped.

I have to abandoned this story guys, I'm so sorry, I can't do this anymore. I'm running off with this pizza guy, and we are going to live like hippies.

Goodbye.

_Shut the fuck up and talk to the guy, who is currently eye-fucking you. _

See, he's into me, fuck Jasper Whitlock, I'm going with this hottie.

Just thinking that made my heart constrict...okayyy, weird.

_Pft, more like fuck the hottie, You're going with Jasper Whitlock. _

Ugh, my heart is bursting.

He had bronze colored hair, sort of like Edward but going more towards the blond side, he was way taller than me - like everyone is. He had this very intense dark look he was slender and had dull green eyes that now that I think about it, didn't compare to the beautiful red ones that belonged to a certain someone.

_I'm gonna puke in my mouth. _

Same.

On his name tag, it read Daniel Grant, he smiled at me, only one dimple appearing on his left cheek, and defining the dimple on his chin.

"Hello,"

You know what sucked - Daniel was so fucking cute but the more I looked at him the more I compared him to Jasper and I was now officially thinking deeply about suicide.

"Hi," I replied back with a grin, I took notice of the two extra-large pizza in his hands. "How much will it be?"

He looked at the recipe. "Thirty dollars with fifty cents."

I handed him the fifty and he handed me the pizza's, Daniel began to air his shirt out with his hand, he looked uncomfortable and began to shift slightly.

It wasn't hot outside though?

_Look down princess. _

**Oh. **

Damn, I knew I was hot but hot damn. I didn't even have to say eleven words to give him a hard on. He began to fumble for the change, I heard him groan softly.

_She's fucking hot but why am I so damn horny?! _

._. I don't know whether to be insulted or concerned.

AM I NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS I THOUGHT I WAS, MY GOODS ARE PRACTICALLY OUT YOU SHOULD BE TURNED ON!

_You're so fucking vain. _

His eyes clenched shut and his body shuddered. He took a couple of breathes and he suddenly looked mortified and -

Oh.

_Oh. _

**OH. **

DID HE JUST

DID HE JUST FUCKING CUM IN FRONT OF ME.

DID THIS PIZZA BOY JUST FUCKING CUM IN FRONT OF ME.

I'M SO FUCKING MORTIFIED I JUST CAN'T.

I heard the booming laughter come from inside mingled by giggles. I slowly stepped back inside the house.

"Keep the change," I managed to squeak out as I closed the door and watched him run back in the tacky car and drive off.

I just stared out the door bemused.

Someone slapped my ass, I turned around slowly and saw the smirk tattooed on Rosalie's face, I glared at her and walked to the living room, holding the boxes tightly in my hands.

"I hate my life," I mumbled as I plopped down on the couch.

Everyone laughed, and I caught the satisfied smirk on Jasper's face.

* * *

I've never felt so fat in my life. Never. I literally ate one of the pizza's by myself and attempted to eat the other but I was too full. I was now laying on the rug in front of the couch groaning.

"Is this was death feels like?" I groaned as I covered my eyes.

Apparently nobody in the house were allowed to eat fast food, so that's why they didn't eat the pizza. I hinted that they should just yolo and eat a slice since their mother wasn't here yet, she arrives home around eight while their father arrived around eleven, but they said that their parents would know. I didn't bug them about it, I loved having pizza to myself.

Marcellus poked me gently in the stomach with the end of the broom. I groaned and swatted the stick away from me.

"Are you guys trying to fatten me up so you can potentially feed me to your cannibal family?" I asked.

"She has caught whiff of the plan! KILL HER!" Emmett roared as he threw a pillow at me.

"_Omf_," I couldn't even protect myself from a pillow, I'm dying.

"I'm bursting," It came out muffled since the pillow was still covering my face.

Alice's twinkling laughter was heard as she took the pillow off my face, I reached my hand up and pat her cheek. "Maybe its Maybelline."

She giggled and sat back down in Marcellus lap.

An hour later, once my food digested, I found myself watching a terrible movie...I just.

I hate my life, I can't stress this enough, I just can't. I do most of these things to myself too. I'm such a douche.

Fucking hate whoever made this movie, I do.

They can suck it.

'It' meaning its my penis; just clarifying.

I was currently sitting in-between Rosalie and Alice-_sobbing_, by the way.

Our little girls night slash sleepover has recently started and I suggested that we should watch sad movies, and well...I regret it since I can't fucking breathe because of my sobbing slash dying noises.

Just as a note that everyone should jot down, don't ever fucking watch _I am Sam_, EVER. You will fucking cry your heart out and wish you were never born.

This is just terrible, I never knew I had all these tears stored in me. What am I? A water bottle?!

I would like to think that Rosalie and Alice were crying too but from my teary eyes all I could really see was their eyes mist over slightly, but no tears fell.

Just so my audience could be aware of what I'm currently watching I'll give you a _brief _summary...**that** I am reading from Wikipedia.

_Stupid. _

WHAT? I'm giving credit when credit is due.

Alright, _Ahem_, I Am Sam is about a mentally retarded man who fights for custody for his 7-year-old daughter, and in the process teaches his cold-hearted lawyer the value of love and family.

I rather not give you the whole movie because I'm obviously in the middle of it.

"_Yeah, you don't know what is like when you try, and you try, and you try, and you try, and you don't ever get there! Because you were born perfect and I was born like this, and you're perfect!" Sam cried out, clearly in distressed._

_Rita, the cold heart lawyer stared at Sam with a knowing look. "Oh, is that right?" _

_"People like you don't know..." He paced in front of Rita. _

_"People like me?" She scoffed slightly. " _

_People like you don't know what is like to get hurted. Because you don't have feelings. People like you don't feel anything!" Rita eyes began to mist over as she stared at Sam with a heart-broken glance. _

"I can't do it!" I cried as I shoved my head in a pillow.

My heart was breaking repeatedly and I couldn't take it because I was relating to Sam.

Fucking Sam.

He's been breaking hearts since '01.

_I will laugh so hard if Esme walks in this living room and finds you sobbing like someone died. _

"My heart is breaking so hard right now!"

"Rose, stop the movie!" Alice wailed as she covered her face.

"I can't find the fucking remote!" Rosalie laughed as she threw her head back.

"Are you really crying?!" Emmett asked incredulously.

"SHUT UP!" Alice and I yelled simultaneously.

They looked really concerned, all the guys.

I whimpered and shoved my face back in the pillow which was now my new home.

"Who would make such a-" I sob ripped out my throat as I mumbled into the pillow. "Such a sad movie? Are they trying to kill me?!"

I heard the sound of a slap and my heart resurfaced from the pillow and my eyes were locked and loaded back to the screen.

_Rita slapped Sam, stunned, Sam slaps Rita back, Rita is also stunned and she slaps Sam again, and Sam slaps Rita. Rita knocks down the newspaper wall that Sam was making and marches over to him. _

_"You think you got the market cornered on human suffering? Well let me tell you something about 'People like me.' People like me feel little and lost and ugly and dispensable. People like me have perfect husbands screwing someone far more perfect than me and my son, my son hates me, I try too hard and I push and he knows it and I talk in that voice, that voice I promised I'd never use, and I've screamed, I've screamed horrible things to him, a five year-old because he doesn't want to get in the car at the end of a day and he stares at me with such anger and I hate him then. I know I'm failing you, I know I'm disappointing you, I know you deserve better but get in the fucking car! It's like every morning I wake up and fail, and I look around and anybody, anybody can pull it off, but somehow I can't. And I know, I know I have everything, and I'm still miserable and it's pathetic. I know it's pathetic. No matter how hard I try, something about me will never be enough." _

_She was crying hard, too hard to continue and Sam pulls her in a hug. _

_"You're enough. You're so much more than enough." Sam whispers in her ear as he kisses her elbow, her shoulder, her forehead, her eyes, her tears. _

And that scene just ignites my sobbing self, Alice's wailing self, and Rosalie's sad moaning.

"TURN IT OFF!" Rosalie yelled and she fell into Alice lap and covered her face.

I let a squeal/cry as I was suddenly moved from the ground and - where am I?

Rubbing my eyes from the stupid bitch tears I looked up and-_of course_ I'm here, I just stopped questioning these things honestly, I just let it happen, but once my pants drop I'll start asking question.

Tell me I'm not the only one that gets really into movies like I am? TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE BECAUSE I KNOW IM NOT.

I threw my hands around Jasper neck and sniffed, he circled his hands around my waist and rubbed comforting circles on my back as he - wait a second.

Is he purring?

"Are you purring?" I muttered against his neck, and from the couch I heard Marcellus console Alice, while Rosalie was giggling.

It's a really heartbreaking movie, you should watch it.

"Err...what's going on here?"

A sweet voice called out, following with the sound of heels clacking out way. Jasper tensed up and I looked up at him and saw that his face was hard and voided of emotion.

Running on a rather odd instinct, I ran my hand softly over his toned and muscular waist and I rubbed soothingly circles making him un-tense but he was still guarded.

He looked down at me with a burning gaze, He has one arm around me, clasping me closer to him. I sent him a wide smile

He's staring into my eyes, and I hold his anxious, burning gaze, but eventually, my attention is drawn to his lips.

STOP IT!

We all looked towards the source and at the beautiful woman named Esme Cullen.

She looked like a curvier Snow White. She had the most gentle look on her face, her eyes were wide and topaz like the rest excluding Jasper, she had this innocence to her but you just knew she wasn't. She was around 5'4, and she had caramel brown hair flowing down in waves behind her. She had an inviting smile and her gaze landed on me, and I returned the smile.

"Oh, hello! You must be Zephyrine. Rebekah and Lucian oldest? You are gorgeous!" She almost squealed, she looked so genuinely happy I couldn't find myself to think ill thoughts about her. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Esme Cullen."

I move closer to shake her hand but Jasper's hold on me tightens, and I give him a questioning look. His mouth is grim and his eyes don't move an inch away from Esme.

Esme gives him a sad smile and puts her hand back down and my heart breaks.

_This isn't our boyfriend, stop being a bitch and stand up. _

YOU ARE RIGHT!

Slapping Jasper's hands away, he gives me an angry look while I bristle him off and stood up. I walk over to Esme and I hug her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I said politely, ignore the small growl of warning coming from behind me.

This feels like we're meeting our boyfriends parents for the first time.

HOLY CRAP IT DOES!

She let me go and smiled. "Rebekah always talks about you." I grimaced slightly, thinking about how we still weren't on talking terms.

_"Why are you not speaking with your mother?" My father asked me today when I walked downstairs with my sleeping bag and school purse. _

_I shrugged. I haven't spoken to her since the incident in the hospital and I wasn't planning too, she tried to talk to me but it was like talking to a brick wall. _

_My father sighed, he already knew how I was, I was really good at holding grudges. "If you don't want to tell me can you at least show me?" He urged slightly. _

_Dropping my bag, I walked over to him and placed my pointer and middle finger on his temple and concentrated on showing him the scene, his eyes glazed slightly and I removed my hand a second later._

_He gave me a sad smile and I stayed impassive as I walked to the fridge and grabbed a cupcake that I didn't want to eat last night. "älskling, she didn't mean it." _

_He just knew how to thaw my cold heart away. I always loved it when he called me sweetheart in Swedish, since I was a little girl. _

_But taking a glance at the bloody picture that I slammed down on Monday brought my anger back. I threw away the remaining cupcake and took a glance outside and saw a really nice car that looked exactly like mines but from the 1960s. It was Jasper, fucking Rosalie. _

_"Yeah, well, I'm not a bloody punching bag." I hissed out as I bent over to pick my bag up. "I may be a crappy person but I have feelings too." _

_And I slammed the stupid picture that absolutely detested down. _

_"You know that isn't what I mean, Anastasia." Oh crap, he called me by my middle name. _

_Damn it. _

_I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I have to go," I muttered._

"My mother talks about you all the time," I shifted. "You have a lovely house."

She smiles widely. "Thank you. Did you already eat?" She looked ready to scold her kids.

"We already fed her, Ma." Emmett sighed and then covered a laugh with a cough when I discreetly gave him the finger.

I am not a dog.

"Would you like any desert, something sweet later on?" She asked this so excitedly, as if she never has the chance to use the kitchen that I couldn't help but say yes, and I love sweets.

"That would be great Mrs. Cullen." I sat back down, but farther away from Jasper who stood up and walked away.

Urgh. My heart

"Call me Esme," She gave me a last smile and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/n: **Still not sure how happy I am with this chapter but hey, when life gives you lemons...uh...you throw them at people! Haha! So okay, thanks for all the support guys it means the world to me, I hope you all know this.

**Question of the day:** If this story could have a minor crossover, with what fandom would it be?


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Sleepover Part 2

**Chapter Eleven: The Sleepover Part 2**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Flashlight by the front bottoms_

_Cain by Cousin Marnie_

_Landfill by Daughter_

* * *

"Ooo, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer's heart is through her stomach." I grabbed a random one and took a huge bite which followed quickly behind with a moan.

Esme smiled lightly and slid over a glass of milk which I took gratefully. "I don't cook very much, the kids can't each certain stuff, so I'm glad you enjoy it."

"That's how I keep my figure." Emmett says in a high pitched voice as her posed and flex multiple times.

I laughed loudly with Marcellus tackled him down.

"Be careful with the furniture!" Esme said sharply but not hostile as she watched her children fondly as they wrestled each other.

"Okay, this is enough, I can already feel myself gaining pounds." I announced as I got off the stool and tried to make my way to the sink to wash my cup when Esme snatched it out my hands and scolded me gently.

"You are a guest. I'll take care of things here, go have fun with them in the living room." And she shooed me away.

"Thanks for the muffin, Esme!" I said with a smile before I turned around and headed to the living room.

Rosalie and Alice sat on the couch comfortably as they flipped through fashion catalogues, I pranced over towards them and plopped down as I watched Marcellus and Emmett wrestle.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Rosalie slam shut her catalogue and give me her attention. "So what ya wanna do?" She asked curiously as she inspected her nails.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I've never been to a sleepover so whatever I know is from movies which isn't such a reliable source."

Her eyes widen along with Alice's. "Seriously?" She exclaimed, shock evident in her tone. I nodded shyly. "What else haven't you done?"

I held my hands out ready to count. "I haven't lost my virginity," _How crude of you._ "I've never been to an amusement park or a water park, _sadly_. I don't know how to swim, hence the fact that I can swim, which means I've never been to the beach or the pool. I never uh..." I bit my lip to prevent myself from chuckling at the faces of the people in the living room, they were literally look at me with such horror.

"I think that's about it." I said simply as I folded my hands in my lap.

Marcel broke the silence. "You're a _virgin_?!"

_Alright_, I did not expect him to pick that up honestly. I pursed my lips slightly and shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Emmett giggled in the most manly way, it scared me. "Hehe, I know someone who will enjoy that." He gave me a knowing look, I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Oh stop."

_You like it._

Alice sputtered. "I'm still on the part were you said you never been to a beach!"

I felt so deprived and robbed of a childhood, it sucked because I know I was robbed from having a nice childhood. I from the young age began to show signs of not being normal and was immediately sucked into lessons and trained which gradually grew with age.

Just the topic of thinking of all I missed made me sad and my humor - which was my comfort blanket came through to disguise any hints of sadness.

I smiled grimly. "Plot twist, I'm a spy kid." Emmett scoffed and waved me off.

"Please, you're just a puny human girl." He flexed his muscles. "You can never take me on."

And that sparked an interest immediately. I smiled animatedly, my eyes flashing wickedly. "Oh really?" I could feel the excitement racing through me at the mere thought.

His siblings and girlfriend didn't seem to share the same excitement, they looked weary and very upset. "Emmett." Rosalie hissed out warningly.

Her boyfriend seemed to ignore them as his eyes also flashed in excitement. "I can totally take you, you're not even half my size!"

_Don't do it! _

I want to! :(

_Don't. _

;)

"If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles." I said simply, and then elaborated when he gave me a confused look. "Sun Tzu. He was a Chinese military general strategist and philosopher."

He still looked confused.

Damn, I never felt so...intelligent.

"If you know the enemy and you know yourself, your victory will not stand in doubt; if you know Heaven and you know Earth, you may make your victory complete." That he understood, and by the way that was another Sun Tzu quote.

"Bring it, _tiny_." I stood up quicker than you can say proton, neutron, electron and crouton.

"Bring it, boy!" I smirked confident.

"Emmett," This time it was Alice who hissed. "Be careful."

Ahh, don't you just love all these double meanings?

I do.

That's why I think you shouldn't do this.

Oh calm down not turnt sally.

A few minutes later, after all the furniture was moved a reasonable feet away, I stood face to face with Emmett, with Marcel in the middle.

"Alright, I want a clean fight ya' hear?" We both stifled a laugh hearing Marcel's horrible accent. "No biting and no hair pulling ya hear? The first to tap out two out of three times, loses." And he gave us the go to start.

We gained space between each other and began to circle each other, I was in pliable clothes, in the midst of moving the furniture I went upstairs and changed into a pair of yoga pants 'cause the shorts were way to short to wrestle, I couldn't risk a booty cheek to spring out.

Em smirk and wiggled his eyes brows while I rolled my eyes and watched him very intently, scanning through him mind to see what moves he had in mind.

_Cheater! _

PLOT TWIST I CANT BE A CHEATER IF MIND READING WASN'T ADDED TO THE LIST OF RULES! SO HA

"Have you even been in a fight before?" Oh he was trying to anger me, plot twist, I'm not the hulk.

I smiled sweetly as I crouched slightly. "I have actually taken multiple self defense lessons, sir."

"Ever box before?" I was literally about to smack Emmett, I can be stupid myself but _that_ was a whole new level.

"That's considered a type of self defense, stupid!" Rosalie rolled her eyes, I looked at her and laughed.

"Rule number one, never take you eye off your -"

It's a instinct, I promise. I didn't mean to do it!

His hand suddenly came at me full speed in a punch, my hand swung out quickly latching on to his hand which I used to quickly maneuver my body up to wrap my legs around his neck and bring him down making him fall on him back (Which must of hurt like a bitch) because of my weight and the surprise of the sudden move.

With my hands, I grabbed his arm and kept it in a position that he couldn't move it, only if he wanted to break him arm that is.

"OH MY GOD!" Rosalie exclaimed in shock, and my the corner of my eye I noticed Marcel, Alice and the chick herself, stand up in shock.

_Should of never done it. _

Feeling awkward, I unwrapped myself and stood up while adjusting my clothes.

"What are you?! A ninja turtle?!" Emmett groaned from the floor as he got up from the floor.

A clap followed by more broke everyone's shock and my head shot up meeting a pair of very impressed red eyes besides him stood a platinum blood dressed in a blue long sleeve button up which was tucked in his black slacks.

_Dr. Cullen. _

"Never lose focus." Jasper scolded Emmett slightly. Emmett frowned and walked away, following behind was his broken ego which was knocked down a few kegs.

He then turned his gaze on me, he studied me from top to bottom as if to see if I had a cut or bruise on me and nodded to himself in satisfaction when he saw nothing. "Impressive." He said.

I smiled slightly and turned my attention to Dr. Cullen who smile nicely at me and approached me.

"Hello Zephyrine, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He stuck his hand out which I took politely.

"The pleasure is all mines, Dr. Cullen." I smiled widely.

He waved me off. "Carlisle, that's my name."

"Oh really? I always thought your first name was doctor." And that comment made him laugh lightly.

"You are quite the charming young lady your father said you were." I pursed my lips.

"I prefer the term sassy."

Sassy and fancy is the way to live.

Esme walked out the kitchen and Carlisle made his way over toward her making all of us look away, giving them a moment.

A yawn suddenly escapes me and Alice notices. "Are you tired?" And I wave her away.

"Not really." And another yawn leaves me and she looks at me expectantly. "Ok, maybe a little."

She rolls her eyes and grabs my arm and pulls me towards the stairs.

"Oh, Zephyrine?" I turn around to face Carlisle, who called my name.

"Yeah?"

"Your father said to be ready tomorrow and that he apologizes to cut this short, something came up." And my mood dampened.

_Of course it did. _

I smiled to cover the pain. "Oh alright, thank you for telling me." Ignoring his look of sympathy, I let Alice drag me upstairs.

And once again I'm deprived of something girls my age do.

* * *

**A/N: REALLY SHITTY CHAPTER I KNOW IM SO SORRY BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED BECAUSE THAT IS PROBABLY GONNA PREVENT ME FROM POSTING REGULARLY. IM VERY VERY GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS STORY AND I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY OKY. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND IM SO SORRY FOR HTIS SHITTY CHAP, ILL DO BETTER I PROMISE.**


	13. Chapter Twelve Scary Stories & the Nativ

**Chapter Twelve: Scary Stories and the Natives**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Seven Devils by Florence and The Machine_

* * *

**March **

I'm trying to make friends okay, so don't judge me. Please.

Actually, I'm already regretting this so maybe - fuck nevermind, I'm here.

:(

The Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there - not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Bella was there, flanked by Angela, Jessica and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully.

So it was going to be one of those days.

_Why do we agree to this? _

To...I don't know...have teenage memories?

_Nah. _

At least Mike, Eric, and Bella were happy to see me.

"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming," I reminded him, with a small smile.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha... unless you invited someone," Mike added.

"Nope,"

Mike looked satisfied.

"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure." He smiled blissfully.

"You can have shotgun," he promised. I hid my smile, I could see Jessica glowering at us now.

The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to get Bella to wedge Jessica in between Mike and me in the front seat of the Suburban. Mike could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jessica seemed appeased.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down - the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it.

It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked Bella and I. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me, and Bella besides me. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.

"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then - watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," Bella said in surprise, I grinned as I kept my eyes on the ocean.

I've never been to a beach as you all know and I can't swim so this is as close as I'll get.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.

After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma, because ya know, I can't swim, Bella is very clumsy.

You just couldn't put those two things together near a dangerous place.

But, I sadly ended up going because my only friend was Bella and I wasn't going to be left alone with these bitches. I just wouldn't be able to deal.

I got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike gave me a huge smile when he saw that I was coming.

The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind. Eventually I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.

I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I was completely absorbed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Bella quietly, seeing the look of complete thoughtfulness on her face.

Her cheeks tinted pink and she ran her fingers through her hair. "I invited Edward Cullen." She muttered so only I could hear her.

_heheh, Bella got skillz. _

She moves quick!

_Quicker than you._

BUUUUUUUUUUURN.

You fucking suck. Don't speak to me.

_...I'm not even going to entertain you._

I pursed my lips. "And he was a no show, I would assume." She nodded shyly.

"Maybe he doesn't like beaches? Or being in public." I suggested.

I'm not good at advice, I'm not as you can tell. I never had experiences like that. I NEVER HAD FRIENDS ALRIGHT SO HOW WOULD I KNOW WHAT TO SAY, I'M JUST REALLY QUIRKY AND FUNNY, I CAN'T HELP PEOPLE.

"Yeah, probably." She mumbled.

Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I tried to keep up better this time through the woods but because I'm a nice bitch, I nicely stayed back helping Bella up everytime she fell. Which was a lot she got some shallow scrapes on her palms, and the knees of her jeans were stained green, but it could have been worse.

She could of broken her vagina bone. Am I right?

_I don't think that's possible. _

It could be, if you're being fucked by Damon Salvatore.

_...Touche. _

When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize.

The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Bella and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed a younger boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at us in interest. I sat down and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed clumsy over here was named Jacob.

During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike - with Jessica shadowing him - headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Bella.

Minutes later, I noticed Jacob sauntered over to take a seat by Bella. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

I stifled a laugh when I saw Bella's face.

It was like the first day of school all over again.

"Bella," She sighed.

"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "You bought my dad's truck."

"Oh," She said, relieved, shaking his sleek hand. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."

"No, I'm the youngest of the family - you would remember my older sisters."

_We were blatantly ignored, lets blow this popsicle stand._

You right.

I stood up and dusted my jeans. "Well, I'm leaving, I'm going to embrace this day with open arms, have fun my children." Ignoring Bella's look of panic and Jacob's amusement, I floated away.

Well, I wish I did. I just walked away confidently.

* * *

**Bella POV **

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.

"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.

Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why... ?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your greatgrandfather met?"

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."

He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.

"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"

He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face

was exposing.

"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves.

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I AM JESUS, I DON'T KNOW HOW I DID IT BUT I DID! TWO CHAPS IN ONE DAY AND I SPENT THIS WHOLE DAY WORKING ON IT TOO! :D THE TIME SKIP WAS ACTUALLY REALLY NEEDED BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T WE WOULDN'T BE GOING NOWHERE. SO BELLA IS STARTING TO FIGURE SHIT OUT GUYS WHICH PLOT TWIST, ZEPH IS GETTING CLOSER TO FIGURING OUT WHAT JASPER IS AND SOON WE'LL KNOW WHAT SHE IS ;)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: fml

**Chapter Thirteen: fml**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Home by Daughter_

_Cain by Cousin Marnie_

_Run by Daughter _

* * *

The Thunderbird and Whale bookstore has honestly become my home in the short twenty minutes that we've been here. I am so fucking glad that I tend to carry a shit ton of money on me because the amount of shit that I'm currently holding is probably around the two-hundred range.

You see my dear friends, I am the type of person you would never want to be the daughter of, you can't take me out because my hands are like magnets, they gravitate to things and before you know it you're spend one-thousand dollars at fucking Walmart.

That's why I tend to have a shit ton of money on me. I know myself way to well in that aspect, and that's how I found myself in this predicament.

Let me explain.

Bella has finally cracked the 'Cullen Secret'.

_Ahem. _

Urgh,_ well, __sort of_. She still needs to purchase this book of myths and legends from this rad ass Native American store and then we're there.

Apparently Jacob told her some 'scary stories' about our resident freaks, that has led us to here.

As of now, Bella is currently at the bookstore part of the store in search of the pesky book and I was left alone in the really nice section that was surrounded by handmade dream catchers, leather cord necklaced with cool stones on them, etc.

This store was actually very expensive but so worth it.

With a big smile, I approached the counter which contained a sweet and adorable older lady in her fifties with long gray hair worn straight down giving her a very hippy look, and her clothes didn't help either but hey! I'm not complaining, I sort of dig it.

I gently dumped the pile of things I hand in my hands that contained so herbs (Stress relieving and shit), adorable cord necklaces that contained stones that probably had some type of meaning but I'm not that educated in stones (I'm buying like twelve to tell you the truth), some dream catchers, and...some other stuff that I'm not aware of but it looks cool.

"...Hi." I said to the adorable native American, with that stupid big smile still in place.

"Hello, sweetie. I see you had an eventful shopping day today at our lovely store." She began to scan them, wrap them up, and gently put it in a black paper bag.

I gave her a sheepish grin. "My hands are magnets." And she giggled lightly.

"I can see." She picked up one of the leather cords that contain a rough red stone. "Do you have any idea was this agate means?" She asked me seriously.

_She probably thinks you're a poser. _

:(

"Is it bad?" I frowned, ready to grab it and leave it.

She cracked a smile and shook her head. "Not at all actually." She picked it up and let it swing in her hand. "This know as a Rough Red snakeskin Agate, since it resemblances the skin of a snake." We both rolled our eyes together at the obvious resemblance.

"It promotes strength in times of excessive activity. It also encourages a pleasant personality by providing inner peace and an appreciation for the simple joy of being alive."

Ha, fucking sweet.

She picked up another one and I felt the dread and the excitement.

Dread because I was not willing to sit through a whole lesson on what the stupid stones meant.

And excitement because I was actually very curious and eager to know.

So I was sort of contradicting myself...

Who cares? So what.

...no but I really hope she doesn't read all fifteen because I'm not that calm and patient to stand through that :(

"This is Chalcopyrite,"

Yuck, lengthy word, not enough brain. This one was a shiny blue and purple rock, obviously another necklace, but this one was my favorite.

"This mineral increases your perceptive abilities. It assists you in pulling ethereal energy to you to bring information to you and others."

This is actually very interesting to know about, but I hope to fucking GOD she doesn't tell me the meanings of all of them because...I just can't.

She picked up the white one that was all crystally like. "A Datolite Crystal Cluster, it retrieves lost memories, and releases worries or fears."

This time she picked up a stone that shaped like a mini wand, this one was orange/white. "Sunstone healing wand."

Ay lmao.

"It is a protective stone, and an important love stone. Stimulate sexual arousal and increase sexual energy."

Lol fml.

She finished packing everything and she grabbed a book behind her and placed it gently in the paper bag, I raised a curious eyebrow. "Free of charge. This is the book that your friend over there has been looking for, for the past half-hour."

_She's fucking psychic._

"And it also has the meanings of most of the stones/gemstones/crystals you've bought today." I smiled and paid her.

And as I was paying, a very frazzled Bella came stumbling my way. "I can't find the book." And she pouted subtly.

_What a pussy boy. _

...lol. I know.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her towards the exit. "I already found it okay, now lets blow this popsicle stand."

Bella looked at me confused and she just gaped at me, rolling my eyes again I opened the door and turned around to thank the sweet old lady.

"It's no problem Zephyrine."

Plot twist, now I looked like Bella.

How the hell does she know my name?!

"Be very aware of what comes and be open."

_What the fuck?! _

:( I'm confused.

I ended up giving her a very confused smile before walking outside.

"What the hell?" I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" Bella asked curiously.

"Nothing, my sweet little sunflower seed." I patted her head sweetly. "Lets go look for our cars because I have no fucking clue on how we got from point A to point B."

And because Bella is fucking accidental/danger/boy/mythical creature prone and I'm just me, we actually found ourselves in a different part of Port Angeles and very much lost.

I don't know. I'm a good fighter and all that jazz but looking for shit is just not my forte and from what I can tell, neither is it Bella's.

"Can you fucking stop?" I finally snapped at Bella.

Usually, I would never snap at anyone but Zeph Jr. was taking over. We were very much agitated that we were lost and well Zeph. Jr doesn't take that well. Her ego has been hit.

Badly.

Sweet ole' Bella jumped and stared at me with her confused chocolate brown eyes that just made me want to choke her to death.

_This is annoying._

"What?" Her voice rose in a 'what did I do' voice.

I huffed. "You keep getting that stupid excited look every time you see a damn Volvo, and everything you notice that it isn't Edward your face collapses in disappointment. Its annoying." She blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Just that little action made me feel terrible for snapping at her.

_Stop being a little bitch. _

How about to stop being a cold bitch?

_...touché. _

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just a tad agitated." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear me. "I don't like being lost."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "It's fine. You're right, I need to stop." She scratched her head confused and looked around trying to find a familiar place. "We just need to find our way to our cars because I have no clue where we are."

I leaned against a building and sighed. "We do." I agreed. "But I think that we should maybe try going east maybe. We are around warehouses and I doubt that this is where our cars were in the beginning."

And we did just _that_, but things took a turn for the worst and I should of expected this.

It was very dark out, it was around eight and things we quieting down since stores was closes. It was Friday and a very common day for people to go out and party or get drunk.

Deep in my mind I was well aware of the dangers of being out.

Things usually go bump at night.

A group of four men turned around the corner we were heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists.

As they approached us, I realized they weren't too many years older than we were. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms.

I was tense, already know what could possibly go down. I notice Bella scoot as far to the inside of the sidewalk as she could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

But trying to blend in and be inconspicuous just wasn't fucking working.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, he was obviously talking to us, we were the only two apart from their little group out here.

_Look at that beauty. _

_Ha look at that ass. _

_I would love to bang them. _

_To bang them both is the question. _

_Don't really care if they say no. _

_God, I'm so hard. _

I was getting so mad just with their thoughts and I couldn't risk doing anything, especially in Bella's presence.

We just couldn't afford to have an issue and then have to move.

...Well we could afford to move, but it was too early.

_Attack. Attack._

I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward Bella.

My hand shot out, gripped Bella's arm and pulled her besides me. I was on full out-well almost-attack mode, I was now very jumpy and close on being set off.

"Lets go." My voice wasn't my usually sweet one, it was throaty and husky.

Bella looked at me slightly scared and allowed me to pull her away from the guys.

_I hope you know that they are not going to leave us alone and we are either going to have to fight or possibly get raped and the last one is something I will not let happen because you are trying to be a patriotic bullshit hero in trying to help a fucking human. _

LET ME FUCKING THINK FOR A FUCKING SECOND.

I totally agreed with my conscious, but I'm not fucking sure on how I was going to go about this. Quickly catching an exit route, I maneuvered us that way.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after us again, but I made sure that Bella kept her head down and we rounded the corner with a sigh of relief coming from my companion. I could still hear them chortling.

"Thank god." She breathed out in relief.

Still gripping her, I spoke up. "Don't speak to soon." I warned.

This was honestly as serious as I got. I can be very cool and shit but being in danger is something I don't play with.

I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard.

Since it was dark it was getting cold for the humans, but this was actually very durable for me, so when I noticed my sweet little companion shivering, I couldn't help but hand her my black trench coat, leaving me in a long sleeve black shirt.

"No I can't." She tried to object.

_Can she fucking not and just fucking accept the jacket. All these act of kindness that's coming from you today is really grating my nerves. _

Welp.

"Fucking accept it Bella before you die of hypothermia."

And that shut her up.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, and I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me.

FUCK

MY

FUCKING

ASSHOLE

WHAT THE BLOODY SHIT

I AM OBVIOUSLY BEING TESTED.

I WILL FIGHT.

They were from the same group we just passed at the fucking corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to Bella. I turned my head forward at once, quickening our pace.

A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again, the adrenaline and excitement of a possible fight was honestly getting to me and I needed to snap out of it.

My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you were supposed to wear it so it wouldn't get snatched. It also had my bag of goodies that we bought early. I liked having my hands free just incase.

Not like _I_ had to worry about something as tribal as stealing.

Pft.

I listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to us.

But I still fucking tense and ready to fucking spring.

_Breathe. _

And skidded to a stop.

The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as we froze dead on the sidewalk.

And I gave to the realization that we were being herded.

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time, I was trying to get my thoughts together because I was honestly not sure how to approach this situation yet.

Still holding onto Bella arm, I turned and darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt but I tried for my companion who was practically reeking with fear. The footsteps behind us were louder now.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me jump. In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind Bella, making her jump as I tried to hurry down the street. "We just took a little detour."

My empty hand was itching for a fucking fight and I wasn't aware on how much of my actually sanity was left. I was on a thin line and I regret everything second of now on the fact that I didn't take up my father on those meditation exercises.

They could have been to my advantage right now.

The thickset man shrugged away from the wall as we warily came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street.

"Stay away from me," Bella warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind me.

_Heel of the hand thrust upward, hopefully breaking the nose or shoving it into the brain. Finger through the eye socket - try to hook around and pop the eye out. _

If the situation wasn't _this_, I would of honestly openly scoffed at Bella's thoughts.

_Take em'! _

_Take em'. _

_Ha, I'm totally going for the brunette. _

_I want the one with black hair. _

For your fucking information, I don't have black fucking hair bitch.

_Zephyrine_, my conscious growled out, viciously. _Attack, attack, attack_.

I was practically vibrating with anticipation as I felt my canine's and nails grow longer and sharper.

This was bad. So fucking bad.

I saw one of them reach out for Bella who was closer to them, I pushed her behind me non to gently and growled lowly, not loud enough for them to hear me.

"Don't fucking stop her." I hissed.

He smirked at me and approached me. "I would love to have some fun with you, _darling_." And if it wasn't for the suddenly flash of headlights, this asshole and his friends would of hand his throat ripping out.

"Get in," A furious voice commanded.

My eyes didn't waver from the threat though. I heard Bella's sigh of relief, and I felt her hands grab onto my arm and with all her strength pull me towards the Volvo, but I let her pull me, because her meekly strength would have not moved me an inch.

She took shotgun while I was pushed into the back seat which was alright since I needed that additional space to calm down.

My still sharpened nails began to shrink back to their regular size and I leaned back and took a couple of breaths.

_That was fucking close. _

A very close call. That was so fucking stressing.

Sometimes, I would honestly enjoy being normal but then I'm just nah, I enjoy being...what I am.

;)

The car stopped and I opened my eyes and saw Bella's truck...but I didn't see my car.

BUT WHAT I DID SEE WAS EQUALLY SURPRSING.

Before I even had the bloody chance to blink, I was pulled out the car and held in a death grip. I heard the Volvo turn and then zoom off.

I struggled, but I managed to get my hands free and I wrapped them around Jasper, I was much more comfortable this way.

And the most surprising part was the fact that the remaining bloodlust that I had in the car quickly vanished.

He put me down and began to literally pat me down.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a small grin as I readjusted my bag strap.

Jasper's usual red eyes weren't red, they were black as night and look extremely wild. The grin was immediately wiped off as I stared at him seriously.

"You could have been hurt," He growled lowly at the thought as I came to realize that the reason he was patting me down was to see if I had any possible injuries.

Feeling my heart swell up in stupid happiness, I smiled softly and grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers, I ignored the current that always passed by us every time we touched.

"I am fine." His wild eyes glared deep into my soul and I moved closer to him so our bodies touched everywhere.

I don't know what, but something in me was literally controlling me and it knew what exactly to do. It was like a weird out of body experience.

One of my hands wiggled out of his hand and I wrapped it around his neck while gently playing with his locks. His free hand quickly wrapped around my waist pulling us closer.

The closeness would of honestly bothered me but after today, I craved his touch. And surprisingly, my conscious was calm and agreeing.

Today is such a weird day.

Stepping on my tippy toes, I nuzzled his neck. "I'm alright." I cooed softly and suddenly his chest began to rumble.

IS HE PURRING.

OMG

OMG

OMG

WHAT

WAIT A FUCKING SECOND

Despite my mental panic, I was actually very calmed by this purring that he was doing, very fucking calm actually.

Calm to the point where I didn't want to be moved from this spot.

"Ah' could feel everything." He grumbled in my ear.

I moved my head from his neck and stared at him, perplexed. "How?"

The hand that was wrapped around my waist, moved up and was placed on top of my chest, were my heart was beating. And he kept his hand there as he stare at me, his gaze penetrating.

My throat turned dry. "How?" I whispered.

"You are mines, as I am yours." Jasper said, his eyes dead serious, with a certain promise behind his words that knocked the fucking breath out of me.

Then and there I realized something.

This was more.

There was so much more to this than I fucking expected.

I was taking the Cullen Secret as a fucking game. I was deathly afraid, I was terrified of what they could be, if they could become a possible threat to us. That was the fear.

I was afraid that they would become a threat and that we would have to possibly fight back.

And you know why?

Because it has become clear that I've gain feelings for the man that I was practically wrapped up in.

Gained pretty strong feelings in such a short amount and shit, I wasn't proud of it.

_Took you long enough._

* * *

**A/n: SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS SOSOSOSO SORRY! HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS WAS IT OKAY OR IDK I'M NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT BUT URGH YOLO. ILYSM AND THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND.**


End file.
